La fille qui venait d'un autre monde
by Trafalgar-Lucia
Summary: Lucia est une jeune fille qui habite au Japon. Un beau jour en arrivant en retard elle se cogne contre un poteau et se retrouve dans un autre monde , le monde de son manga préférer. Elle essayera de retrouver Trafalgar Law. Fiction Abandonner
1. Prologue

Je m'appelle Lucia et j'habite au Japon dans une ville appelée Tokai. Je me suis levée ce matin et bien trop tard ! Je suis en retard , punaise ! Je me lave, m'habille et prend un truc à manger sur le chemin. Je cours et je percute quelque chose: un poteau. Je m'évanouis sur le coup de l'impact.

Quand je me réveille je me trouve dans un canapé et un homme est penché au dessus de moi:  
?: T'es enfin réveillée !  
Il portait un uniforme de la marine comme dans One piece. Ah oui, j'ai oublié de vous le dire tellement que j'étais en retard: je suis fan de One Piece et mes perso préférés sont Luffy (il est marrant) Ace, Zorro et Law (ces trois là parce qu'il sont charmants...). Le monsieur, je l'ai reconnu de suite.  
Lucia: AAAHHH ! Le Papy de Luffy , c'est le vieux fou !  
Garp: Tu me connais ?  
Je me rendis compte que j'avais fait une gaffe: il ne faut pas qu'il sache le destin de Luffy , il ne faut pas que je change l'histoire. Punaise, je suis excitée, c'est mon rêve de vivre dans ce monde et bien sur, j'ai choisi le camp des pirates ;)  
Moi: J'ai entendu parler de vous, Vice-Amiral Garp  
Garp:Je vois  
Moi: On est en quelle année ? Votre petit fils est-t-il toujours à Fushia ?  
Garp: Oui. Il est haut comme trois pommes. Quel est ton nom ?  
Moi: Monkey. et je serai pirate, alors je crois que l'on ne va pas s'entendre.  
A plus !  
Et je me levai et courus vers la sortie. Je sais, j'ai pris le nom de Luffy mais j'ai toujours voulus être sa sœur et puis il ne m'en voudra pas. Je vis dans le miroir que j'avais la taille d'une gamine de 10 ans. Ba bien sur on est au début de l'histoire c'étais obligé que je rapetissis. Enfin bref je sortie sans encombre avec des marines à mes trousses. J'étais dans le hangar des bateaux et je montas à bord d'un bateau de pêche. Un marine m'attrapa la jambe et me dis:  
Marine: Je ne laisserai pas échapper une futur pirate.  
Moi: Dommage..  
Et avec mon autre jambe je lui mis un coup de pied dans sa figure et je détachais les voiles et je partis pour Fushia. Mais c'est ou déja, je ne sais pas y aller il ne l'on pas montré dans le manga...


	2. Chapitre 1

Je me retrouvais donc en mer loin du quartier de la marine. Je me demandais comment aller à Fushia . Je décidai alors de me laisser porter par les vagues jusqu'à tomber sur une île. Je remarquai que j'avais encore mon sac de cours sur le dos. Je l'ouvris: à l'intérieur, un cahier vierge (avec les pages blanches... Hein ! ) , une trousse , mes mangas One piece , une règle et mon téléphone portable. C'est bizarre qu'il ne s'est pas détruit vu que je suis à l'ère de la piraterie. Bien sûr, je n'ai pas de réseaux mais je peux écouter les opening de One Piece en attendant qu'une île soit en vue. C'est ce que je fis. Dans mon sac, j'avais aussi mon déjeuner et deux bouteille d'eau. Je vais les économiser. Je rencontrai des vaisseaux de la marine alors je me cachai quand ils approchaient et quand ils remarquèrent qu' il n'y avait personne dans le petit bateau ,ils repartirent. Bien sur, j'avais enlevé tous signes de la marine sur ce petit bateau pour ne pas risquer de me faire repérer. Il y avait une petite cale en dessous de moi. Je pourrais donc dormir à l'abri. La nuit tomba et le vent se leva. La mer tanguait et j'étais malade. Et dire que je voulait être pirate, il va falloir que je trouve un moyen de ne plus l'être . Les vagues devenaient violentes alors je rentrai dans la cale pour me réfugier. Soudain ,une énorme vague apparut et m'engloutit . J'allais me noyer si je ne sortais pas de la cale alors je nageai vers la sortie. Quand j'arrivai dehors, j'étais dans les profondeurs de l'océan et j'essayai de remonter à la surface mais mes yeux se troublèrent et je perdis connaissance.

OoOoOo Une journée plus tard OoOoOoOoO

Je me réveillai toute mouillée dans le sable. Je m'assis et je crachai de l'eau. J'avais toujours mon sac et mon téléphone étais cassé. Fallait s'y attendre ! Je me levai et marchai à la recherche d'un un village. J'entrai dans la forêt en essayant d'aller vers le bas de la montagne en espérant trouver un village. Je marchai une journée pour sortir de la forêt et je ne m'arrêtai pas et j'avais faim mais je gardais ma nourriture pour plus tard. J'aperçus enfin un village mais je m'écroulais devant car j'étais si fatiguée.

Le lendemain, je me réveillai dans un lit sous des couvertures. Je me trouvais dans une chambre simple. Je me levai et quelqu'un entra.

Moi: Qui est-tu ?

?: Et toi ?

Moi: Je suis Monkey. et toi ?

?: Je suis Makino

[Makino ? Alors je suis à Fushia !]

Moi: Alors je suis à Fushia ?

Makino: Oui

Moi: Merci de m'avoir sauvé

Makino: De rien. Tu as faim ?

Moi: Oui.

Makino lui demanda de la suivre. Lucia la suivit et mangea à sa faim dans la taverne sous les yeux attendris des pirates. A coté d'elle, un petit garçon aux cheveux noirs et une cicatrice en dessous de l'œil. Lucia reconnut Luffy mais fit comme si elle le connaissait pas. Elle voulait aller à Fushia pour s'entrainer pendant son enfance pour partir en pleine forme et en pleine force pour son voyage.

Luffy: Et bein dis donc ,tu en as de l'appetit.

Moi: Disons que cela fait 3 jours que je n'ai pas mangé correctement. Au fait, je suis...

Luffy: Je sais qui tu es,regarde *lui montre un avis de recherche*

Moi: JE SUIS RECHERCHEE !

Luffy: Shi shi shi. Apparemment ,oui. Tu as fais quoi pour être recherchée ? Tu es pirate ?

Moi: Non ,mais je vais le devenir quand j'aurais 17 ans. En fait ,j'ai énervé ton grand-père et j'ai frappé quelques marines vu qu'ils voulaient ma peau.

Luffy rigola et un rouquin se la ramena

?: Pour une petite fille de 9 ans, tu es plutôt forte.

Moi: Shanks le roux...

Je m'avançai devant lui et lui mis un coup de poing dans les côtes.

Moi: J' AI ONZE ANS ET JE SUIS PAS PETITE !

Tout l'équipage se mit à rire et le pirate se tenait les côtes

Shanks: Tu frappes fort dis donc.

Moi :p

Makino: Capitaine, tu veux encore un verre ?

Shanks: Oui , du saké s'il te plaît.

Moi: Makino, je voudrais travailler ici pendant un petit moment.

Makino: D'accord , tu sera serveuse .

Moi: Aucun problème !

Shanks: Alors Lucia ,si tu travailles ici, sert nous plus de boissons !

Moi: Très bien

Je pris un plateau le saké et des verres et je mis la boisson dans les verres. Je portai les deux plateaux remplis de verres et je les servis;

OoOoOoOoO Deux mois plus tard OoOoOoOoO

Je servais tout le monde comme à mon habitude. Je me battais avec Shanks comme d'habitude quand des hommes entrèrent. Ils étaient armés et leur chef demanda à boire. Je m'avançai devant leur chef et lui dit que nous avions tous vendu. Shanks expliqua que ils avaient tous bu et cette scène se passa comme dans le manga. Les brigands partirent. J'éclatai de rire et l'équipage me suivit dans ce fou rire. Luffy, comme prévu, s'énerva et mangea le fruit du gomu gomu no.

Moi: Calme toi, Shanks ! Maintenant, il deviendra le roi des pirates.

Shanks: Quoi ! t'as dit quoi ?

Moi: Non ,rien.

Plus tard ,Luffy se trouva entre les mains des brigands et moi je les frappait pour qu'ils libèrent Luffy mais je fut prisonnière par un des brigands. Shanks arriva et un brigand pointa son arme sur le roux.

Shanks et moi: Si tu pointes ton arme tu ferais mieux de t'en servir

Brigand : Quoi ?

Moi: Il veux dire que les pistolets ne servent pas qu'à menacer et que si tu ne tires pas ,tu pourrais le regretter.

Et l'équipage du roux se battit , les brigands s'enfuirent mais je pu m'échapper et rejoignis Shanks pour lui révéler où se trouvait Luffy . Il se dirigea vers la mer et je l'accompagnât. Je ne pouvait pas empêcher le destin de Luffy ni de Shanks même si je savait qu'il allait perdre un bras et que je voulait lui éviter. Je me retenais. Il sauta à l'eau et sauvât Luffy. Le futur Capitaine pleurait à cause du bras perdu et moi je me jetai dans les bras de Luffy en pleurant de joie et je lui dit :

Moi: Heureuse que tu sois en vie petit frère.

Luffy en pleurant: Petit ...Petit frère

Moi: Je te considèrent comme le frère que je n'ai jamais eu.

Luffy: Grande sœur Lucia * pleure dans mes bras *

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Cela faisait un an que Shanks était là. Il était temps qu'il continue son voyage. Luffy lui fit la promesse de devenir roi des pirates et moi je lui promis de me trouver des amis et de devenir une grande pirate et que un jour je me battrai contre lui. Il offra son chapeau à Luffy et je lui dis :

Moi en chuchotent à son oreille: Il appartenait à Roger... hein ?

Shanks surpris: Oui...

Moi : A bientôt sur les mer le roux !

L'équipage nous dirent au revoir et ils étaient parti pour de nouvelles aventures.


	3. Chapitre 2

Shanks était partit et Luffy et moi continuons notre vie jusqu'au jour où ...  
Un homme grand et ridé vint au village. Je me cachai et il vint vers Luffy  
Garp: Alors mon petit fils je suis heureux de te voir. Comme tu as grandis !  
Luffy: AAAHHHH ! Papy qu'es ce que tu fais ici ?  
Garp: Ba je suis revenu pour te confier à des brigands qui s'occuperont de ton entrainement de marine .  
Luffy: Non, je veux être pirate et même le roi des pirates ! Et puis j'aime pas les brigands !  
Je sortis de ma cachette et je demandai prudemment :  
Moi: Je pourrait venir avec mon frère ? Je serai une grande sœur irresponsable si je le laisse tous seul ...  
Garp: Ah toi la gamine ! Tu vas venir avec moi pour Impel Down !  
Moi: Ah ça jamais ! Je rencontrerai Trafalgar Law et je rejoindrai son équipage après m'être amusé avec lui !  
Garp: Alors c'est cela ton rêve ...  
Moi: Exactement et n'essaye pas de m'en empêcher !  
Makino: Vice-Amiral laissez la vivre son adolescence en paix et après dès qu'elle sera en mer vous pourrez la pourchasser.  
Garp: Hmmm... C'est daccord. Suivez moi sale garnements !  
Luffy et moi suivons le vieux et nous faisons la connaissance de Ace et des brigands des montagnes . Le lendemain Luffy courut après Ace et je décidai de les suivres.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Les jours passèrent et Ace , Sabo , Luffy et moi nous grandissons, nous devenons plus fort chaque jours. Sabo disparut de la surface de la terre , mais je gardais espoirs sur le fait qu'il soit toujours en vie. Le jour de mes 17 ans je dus partir la première comme on l'avait prévu. Je trouverai l'équipage de mes rêve c'est sur ! Enfaite c'est surtout ça que je souhaite: trouver l'équipage de mes rêve, celui qui m'aimera, tiendra à moi et volera à mon secours en cas de danger. Des vrai ami(e)s quoi !

Luffy: Onee-saaan !

Moi: Quoi Luffy ?

Luffy Tu vas me manquer mais on se reverra sur Grand Line.

Moi : Bien sur

Ace: Fais attention à toi Lucia Onee-chan

Moi: ne t'inquiète pas Aceounet (surnom de Ace et un clin d'oeuil à **xx-one-piece-fanfik-xx )**

Ace: Je t'ai déjà dis de ne pas m'appeler comme ça !

Moi: Bon il faut que je parte à bientôt

Chef des brigands: Tu me dis pas au revoir ?

Moi: Aurevoir :p

Et je partis sur un petit bateau (pas un bateau de pêche) un bateau un peu comme le Vogue Merry .

Ma famille me dit au revoir une dernière fois d'un signe de la main et petit à petit je n'apercevais plus la côte.

Un monstre marin surgis et je pris mon sabre et le tranche en deux en me disant que ça me ferra un peu de nourriture en attendant la prochaine île. Je me sentais libre comme l'air et j'étais pressée d'accoster sur une île pour recruter un/une navigatrice. Je n'avais besoin que d'une navigatrice car je savais me battre et faire à manger . Après quelque jour sans encombre, j'arrivais sur une île.

Enfin ! Je n'avais plus de réserve et en faite je venais de me rendre compte que je n'avais pas d'argent... Alors je décidai de tuer quelque pirate pour avoir quelque sous pour manger et peut être faire des plantation de fruit et légume pour ne manquer de rien.

Et peut être planter un beuf...(Narratrice: Imbécile les beufs se plante pas ! SBAM -Lucia: gomene, gomene). J'entrai dans une taverne et je demandai une chope de saké. A une table près de moi, des pirates étaits en train de boire. A ce que j'avais vu ils étaient rechercher pour 50 000 000 B.

Cela me ferrai un peu de pognon. A mais à côté de moi un homme avec des cheveux vert était assi. Des cheveux vert ? A la je le reconnait toute suite lui : Roronoa Zorro. J'aurais jamais pensé le rencontrer avant qu'il ne rejoigne Luffy. mais bon maintenant avec le monde de One Piece plus rien ne me surprend. Je fini mon verre et le tavernier demanda son pourboire. Je lui demanda de patienter et je m'approcha des pirates.

Capitaine des pirates: Tu veux quoi gamine ?

Moi :Ta tête...

Capitaine des pirates: Hahahaha, tu es marrente

Je dégaina mon sabre et fonça sur lui si vite que je lui entailla l'épaule. J'avais besoin de m'amuser un peu.

Capitaine des pirates: Tu vas regretter ! Grrr.

Moi: ...

Il fonça sur moi mais j'esquivai et l'abattis par derrière. Je rangea mon sabre.

Moi: Voila voici votre pourboire .

Le tavernier était bouche bée et regardait mon avis de recherche.

Moi: Vous saver je n'ai plus 11 ans... Comme tout enfant j'ai grandis alors donner cette photo à la marine et demander leur d'augmenter ma prime. Je ne supporte pas de valloir si peu...

Je lui tendis la photo et releva la tête et lui fis un énorme sourir. Un peu comme celui de Luffy sauf que moi je n'avais pas une si grande bouche et donc il étais un peut plus petit que celui de Luffy...

Je sortis de la taverne et alla m'allonger dans l'herbe quand j'entendis quelqu'un arriver. Je me releva rapidement et para le coup de sabre qui m'étais destiner.

Moi: Non tu vas pas me dire que maintenant ta besoinde moi pour un pti peu de sous... Roronoa Zorro !

Zorro: Non je voulais te tester. Tu me plait bien

Moi: STOP ! Je sens que tu vas me proposer quelque chose là.

Zorro: Comment ta deviner ?

Moi: Les femme ont un sixième sens...

Zorro: Ah oui, vous les femmes avec vos truc de sorcière.

Là il me mettait en rogne. Comment Nami pouvait le supporter !

Sous le coup de la colère je le frappa comme Nami en avait le secret.

Moi: Je t'ai entendu baka-gazonné !

Zorro se frotta la tête et se releva.

Zorro: Je voudrais que tu deviennes ma nakama de voyage.

J'étais surprise. Alors là pour une surprise s'en était une.

Moi: D'accord , mais si un jour tu rentre dans un équipage de pirate je continuerais mon voyage à la recherche de l'équipage de mes rêves...

Zorro: C'est ça ton rêve ?

Moi: Oui. Je sais que tu veux devenir le meilleur épéiste du monde.

Zorro hyper surpris: Comment tu sais ?

Moi: J'ai mes sources

Je serra la main de Zorro et je lui montrais mon bateau. Il déclara que c'était parfait pour notre voyage. Je sentais que j'allais bien m'entendre avec lui. Avec quelque pirates tué, j'eu un peu d'argent et je décidai de m'acheter plusieurs livres sur la médecine. Si j'avais quelque compétence en médecine ce serai plus pratique pour Zorro , ma futur navigatrice et moi. Enfin en achetant ce livre je pensais à Law. Quand allai-je le rencontrer ? Mon coeur faisait boum, boum, rien qu'en pensant à lui. Etais-je amoureuse ou quoi ? C'est mon personnage préférer mais je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui. Non je ne lui suis pas. Jarretais de penser à ces choses là et je me coucha et commença mon livre. Quand à Zorro, il dormait pésiblement (Nous dormons dans la même chambre, il y a quatre pièces à l'intérieur: une cuisine avec salle à manger et trois chambres.) Au bout de quelque heure je m'endormis paisiblement.


	4. Chapter 3

La lumière me réveilla. Je regardai le hamac de Zorro. Il n'était plus là. Moi qui pensais que Zorro dormait longtemps... Je sortis de mon hamac et regarda l'heure : 11h00. Et merde je me suis encore réveiller tard ! Aujourd'hui j'ai décider d'aller acheter des meubles pour le bateau car les pièces sont encore vides. J'achèterais aussi des graines pour le mini potager. Je m'habilla et me rendis sur le pont. Zorro s'entrainait. Il faisait des pompes.  
Moi: Bonjour  
Zorro: Bien dormis ?  
Moi: Très bien et toi ?  
Zorro: Impeccable

Moi: Il faut que j'aille acheter quelque meubles pour le bateau et des graines.  
Zorro: Des graines ?  
Moi: Oui pour planter des fruits et légumes pour ne pas racheter à chaque fois les produits alimentaires. Je suppose que tu as faim ?  
Zorro: Oui j'ai faim.  
Moi: Bien je vais aller acheter de la nourriture. Reste là et surveille le bateau.  
Je partis en ville pour faire les courses. J'achetai de la viande et quelque légumes. Je passai devant une boutique de meuble pour la cuisine et je pris une cuisinière avec un évier. Ba oui sinon comment je lui fait à manger ? En sortant de la boutique j'avais du mal à porter tous ça , alors le vendeur demanda à quelqu'un de porter mes achats jusqu'au bateau. Arrivé au bateau je remercia l'employer qui m'a installer la cuisinière et l'évier bien sur , puis je me mis au travaille. Zorro arriva dans la cuisine :  
Zorro: C'est prêt ? J'ai la dalle moi !  
Moi: Oui c'est prêt  
Je lui donna l'assiette et nous mangeons le repas que j'ai préparer. Je retourna en ville pour acheter une table, des chaises, des meubles pour ma chambre et les graines. Sur le chemin du retour je heurta quelqu'un.  
Moi: Je suis désoler je...  
Inconue: Non c'est moi qui est désoler tu es chargé et moi je n'ai pas regarder où j'aillais. Pour me faire pardonner je vais t'aider à porter tes courses jusqu'à ton bateau .  
Moi: D'accord. je m'appelle Monkey. et toi ?  
Inconnue: Je suis Ayame (Ayamé) et je souhaite prendre la mer en temps que navigatrice seulement je n'ai pas encore d'équipage...  
Moi: Alors vien avec nous je cherche justement une navigatrice pour aller sur Grand Line : )  
Ayame: Hmm...C'est d'accord.  
Moi: Youpii. Suis moi je vais t'amener au bateau. Dans mon équipage ont est trois maintenant : Zorro, toi et moi.  
Ayame: Zorro ? Roronoa Zorro le chasseur de pirate ?  
Moi: Oui, enfaite il ma demander de l'accompagner dans son voyage alors j'ai décider de le suivre. Mais il nous faut une navigatrice parce que il n'a aucun sens de l'orientation et que moi je peux cuisiner, jardiner, me battre, bientôt faire de la médecine mais je ne peux pas tout faire non plus tu vois ?  
Ayame: Tu sais en faire des choses ! Tu préfère faire quoi ?  
Moi: Je préfère me battre et soigner les gens. Mais sa ne veux pas dire que je n'aime pas le reste ;).  
Ayame:Ah ok  
Nous arrivons au bateau et nous voyons Zorro en train de piquer un somme. Il ne changera jamais...  
Ayame m'aida à installer les meubles et nous nous mettons au travaille pour planter les graines. Zorro se réveilla.  
Moi: Hey Zorro vien nous aider sa te fera un petit entrainement  
Zorro: Bonne idée !  
Et Zorro nous aida. Une petite heure plus tard nous avions fini et je decidai de préparer un festin pour nous trois. Les autres étaient très content et nous mangions et buvions jusqu'à être remplie. Ensuite nous piquions un somme sur le pont vu qu'il faisait du soleil. Après notre sieste nous continuons d'aménager les chambre. Ayame dormait avec moi et Zorro dormait seul. Du coup sa chambre était un peu sa salle d'entrainement. Tous était en place et nous alions nous coucher dans nos chambre respective. Nous étions épuisé et je décidai tout de même de finir le livre sur la médecine que j'avais acheter. Une fois ma lecture finis je m'endormis. Le lendemain matin je me levis bien plus tôt que la veille et je prépara le petit déjeuner pour Zorro et Ayame. Ayame entra dans la cuisine et je lui servis son petit déjeuner. Une demi-heure plus tard ce fut au tour de Zorro d'entrer dans la cuisine et de manger son petit déjeuner. Nous alons faire un dernier tour en ville tous les trois avant de partir. Zorro s'arrêta dans une boutique de sabre. Moi je tuai quelque pirate et empocha 100 000 000 B. J'achetai du saké et de la viande avec 10 gros tonneau d'eau et un peu d'engrai. Après ses course Zorro et Ayame m'attendait déjà au bateau. Je rangea les courses et nous levions l'ancre.


	5. Chapitre 4

Petite info : Quand je met ça : [...] c'est quand quelqu'un pense. Voilà, sinon bonne lecture !

_

Cela faisait 4 mois que l'ont naviguait et on allait approcher de Grand prime avait bien a un montant de : 98 000 000 a attaqué un quartier de la marine parce que on s'embetait... Mais à part ça nous sommes devenu de bon ami(e)s tous les trois : ).

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Zorro était dans la vigie quand il cria :  
Zorro: Ile en vu !  
Moi: Ok, descend de là et vient nous aider à maneuvrer  
Ayame: C'est une île de passage avant Grand Line , elle s'appelle Pesage Island (bon d'accord je n'ai pas chercher loin pour le nom de l'île). Il y a asser de pirate alors faisons attention  
Moi et Zorro: Aye !  
Moi: [ alors cette île c'est un peu comme Sabondy, sauf que j'espere qu'il n'y a pas d'esclave sinon je vais peter un plomb. mais cette île n'est pas mentionné dans le manga...] Très bien, on fait comme d'hab. On ira chercher des informations, un peu de viande et du SAKE !  
Zorro: C'est vrai que l'on est en manque de sake !  
Ayame: J'acheterai de la viande e je chercherai des info sur Grand Line  
Moi: Pas besoin je sais tous sur Grand Line, mais essaye de trouver quelque chose que l'on nomme Log Pose , cela nous sera utile .  
Ayame: M...Mais comment tu le sais ?  
Moi: Ba enfaite vous me prendriez pour une folle si je vous le dit donc il vaut mieux pas...  
Zorro: De toute façon t'es déjà folle...  
Ralala, ce qu'il m'énervait celui-là quand il s'y mettait. Je sortis mon poing et lui offrit une joli bosse sur la tête.  
Après ce petit différent nous nous mettons en route : Zorro avec Ayame (Ayame ne sait pas vraiment se battre) et moi je partit seul. J'espère pouvoir rencontrer Law. Et depuis 4 moi j'ai beaucoup progresser : je soigne sans problème les blessure de Zorro qu'elle soit profonde ou non , je sais recoudre les plaies , les désinfecter mais je ne sais pas encore opérer...La médecine est devenu vraiment une tâche que j'aime faire , je ne l'aurais jamais cru. Avant d'atterrir ici , à Tokai, je n'aimais pas vraiment voir le sang , cela me donnait mal au ventre. Maintenant je n'ai plus cette douleur. Quand aux autres tâche , Ayame aime jardiner et toutes les deux faisons de délicieux plats, peut être pas aussi bon que ceux de Sanji.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**POV LUCIA**

Je marchais sur cette île printanière. Les arbres sont en fleurs je trouve ça magnifique. J'aperçois l'équipage de Eustache ''Captaine'' Kidd , il me fit un sourire qui me fit froid dans le dos. Il n'y avait aucun signe du chirurgien de la mort. Quel dommage ! Je décidai de faire une pause en m'arrêtant dans un bar. Je ne fus pas surprise de voir que Zorro était là. Je m'assis à côté de lui et je caumendai plusieurs chopes de saké. Seulement je n'avais pas remarquer de Kidd m'a suivit. Il prit un malin plaisir à surveiller ce que je fais.

**POV AYAME**

J'ai perdu Zorro ! Non rectification : Zorro m'a perdu. Maintenant si quelque chose m'arrive je suis mal. Bon je vais profiter pour acheter ce que Lucia m'a demandé. A tien voila l'objet. Pour 50 B je l'achète ! Après mes achats je décidai de retrouver les deux autres. En les connaissant ils ont du aller d'en un bar

**POV NORMAL**

Zorro et moi buvions notre dernier verre quand nous apercevons Ayame. Elle avait réussi à nous rejoindre finalement ! Kidd me fixai toujours. Je l'avais remarquer peut de temps après avoir bu mon premier verre. Seulement j'avais fais une gaffe : Zorro m'avait poser une question sur le One Piece et les veille légendes. Et j'avais trop parlé... Ayame s'installa près de nous et commanda u jus de fruit. Une fois nos verres vides , nous sortons du bar afin de retourner au bateau pour ranger nos courses. Mais une fois sortit, un homme m'attira très vite loin de de mes nakama et me plaqua contre un mur retenant mes poignet pour éviter que je m'échappe.

?: Arrête de bouger je veut juste en savoir plus sur ce que t'as dis dans la taverne.

Moi: Je ne dirais absolument rien d'autre !

?: Alors je vais devoir utiliser la manière forte. Quel dommage pour une si joli femme.

Moi: Je préférerai mourir plutôt que tu me touche Captaine Kidd !

Kidd: Ah, mais je vois que tu me connais. Tu sais beaucoup de chose.

Moi: Je peux t'avouer que je connais tous les supernova.

Kidd: Alors commence par là !

Moi: Kuso (merde) j'ai encore trop parlé... Je t'ai dit je te dirai rien qui puisse compromettre l'avenir.

Kidd commença à s'énerver. Mince ce n'était pas bon. Il est pire que Trafalgar quand il s'énerve celui-là.

Kidd lacha mes poignet et me fouta une droite en pleine figure. Je m'effondrai au sol et cracha un peu de sang.

Kidd:Tu me fais chier. Si tu me dis pas sa tout de suite je vais m'énerver.

Moi: Tu es déjà énerver.

Kidd alla me frapper mais j'esquivai. Ba oui , je vais pas me laisser faire , c'est ce que mes frères m'ont appris. Malheureusement j'étais trop lente, le roux se retourna et m'empoigna par le cou pour me plaquer contre un arbre.

Kidd: Je pense que je vais quand même bien m'amuser avec toi.

Moi: Tu compte faire quoi (je ne parler pas très fort vu comme il m'empoignai )

Kidd: Je vais m'amuser avec toi.

Moi: Merci j'ai compris - -

Kidd: Ca fait longtemps que je n'ai plus vu le sang d'une si joli fille...

Moi: Aye, je ne suis pas d'accord ! Je pourrais faire une émoragie et je doute que tu possèdes des médecins compétant.

Kidd: Je t'ai pas demander ton avis...

Moi: Peut être mais tu cose de MON sang

Kidd: Tu peux partager non ?

Moi: NON

Kidd: Il suffit juste de me dire ce qu je veux entendre...

Moi: Kidoudou ?

Kidd ne remarqua pas tout de suite ce surnom ridicule ( mais super mignon) que je lui avait attribuer.

Kidd: Quoi ?

Moi: T'es trop beau gosse avec tes cheveux !

Kidd. NE M ' APPELLE PAS KIDDOUDOU !

Moi: Ah tu vien de le remarquer...

Kidd: Elle m'énerve...elle m'énerve.

Moi: Oh grand patate... euh désoler me suis tromper. Oh grand pirate, voudrait me déposer à terre tu écrase ma tracher...

Kidd: C'est quoi ça.

Moi: En gros tu vas me tuer là. Tu m'étrangle

Kidd me lacha et me frappa à la tête. Je m'évanouis.

Voilà j'espère que ça vous à plus et que Kidd n'est pas OCC


	6. Chapter 5

Kidd m'assoma et me rattrapa avant que je touche le sol. Il me porta comme un sac à patate et se dirigeai vers son navire.

**POV Zorro**  
Peut de temps après que nous sommes sortis du bar, Lucia n'était plus avec nous; Ayame et moi nous sommes en train de la réfléchissant, c'est vrai que j'ai sentis une présence dès que nous sommes sortis. Mais je n'ai pas eu le temps d' quelqu'un l'a kidnappé.  
Zorro: Ayame, il faut pas chercher à la retrouver  
Ayame: Mais pourquoi ?  
Zorro: Quelqu'un l'a kidnappé. Il faut chercher son agresseur.  
Ayame: Tu es sur ?  
Zorro: Absolument  
Nous nous dirigeons vers le port où tous les bateaux pirates étaient amarrés. Tous a coup, nous vîmes un pirates porter une jeune femme sur son épaule. Une jeune femme ? C'est Lucia !  
Zorro: Ayame, tu vois le gars au cheveux rouge là bas ?  
Ayame:Oui, attend, Lucia est sur son dos !  
Zorro: Vite il faut qu'on la récupère !  
Je dégaina mes sabres et fonça sur lui.  
Kidd:Repel !  
Des armes métalliques foncèrent sur moi. Je tentais de les éviter, mais quelque une m'attegnèrent.  
Kidd: Qui es-tu ?  
Zorro: Roronoa Zorro et toi ?  
Kidd: Eustass Kidd (quelqu'un pourrait m'aider pour l'orthographe du nom de Kidd)  
Zorro: Tu fais quoi avec Lucia ?  
Kidd: Je l'emmène avec moi. Elle fais partit de mon équipage !  
Zorro: Faux! Elle à toujours voulu intégrer les Heart Pirates.  
Kidd: De toutes façon c'est pas ton problème.  
Je fonça sur lui mais il me transperça le ventre. Je m'écroulais au sol en entendant Ayame crié mon nom.

**POV Ayame**  
Zorro tomba à terre  
Kidd: Tu as perdu le combat chasseur de pirate !  
Je ne pouvais rien faire. Je ne savais pas me battre mais la rage montait en moi. La peur s'évanouissait. Un poignard était acroché à ma ceinture, je le prit et fonça sur Kidd qui nous avait tourné dos. Je lui mis la lame sous la gorge. Il s'arreta de marcher.  
Ayame:Lache Lucia !  
Kidd: Tu veux finir comme ton ami ?  
Ayame: Lache là !  
Kidd: ...  
Il se retourna et pris mon poignard pour me l'enfoncer dans les cotes. Des marines arrivèrent et emmenèrent Zorro. Il me soignèrent (bin oui j'étais pas rechercher).

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**POV NORMAL**  
**  
**Je me reveilliai. Je me trouvais dans une chambre, mes poignets étaient attachés chacun à une barre métalique. Mon sabre ne se trouvais évidement plus sur mon dos mais mon sac était posé à coté de moi. Quelqu'un entra, Kidd !

Kidd: Enfin réveillé !  
Moi: Comme tu le vois. Je suppose qu'on est sur Grand Line ?  
Kidd : Comment tu sais ?  
Moi : Intuition féminine.  
Kidd : Alors maintenant on va pouvoir parler tranquillement. Qui sont les supernovas ?  
Moi : Et en plus tu crois que je vais te le dire.

Kidd me frappa dans le ventre.

Moi : Alors c'est ça ton plan ?  
Kidd : Oui, te frapper jusqu'à que tu parle.  
Moi : C'est pour le bien de ce monde que je ne parle pas.  
Kidd : De ce monde ?  
Moi:Oui, en faite je ne suis pas née ici, d'une autre dimension, Dans cette dimension, ton monde n'est qu'un manga crée par un mangaka .

Kidd éclata de rire.

Kidd :T'as rien trouver de plus crédible ?  
Moi: c'est pour ça que je voulais rien dire. Parce que j'étais sûr que tu me croirais pas.  
Kidd: Dis tu es médecin ?  
Moi: Oui  
Kidd: Alors rejoins mon équipage en tant que médecin.  
Moi: Non.  
Kidd: Aller, sinon tu crève.  
Moi: Je m'en fou. Je ne veux pas rejoindre ton équipage. Je préfère rejoindre celui d'un capitaine moins sadique que toi, charment, poli, inteligent, avec du caractère, beau gosse, avec un ourse trop kawaii pour second , plutôt que le tien.

Kidd prit ça comme une insulte et me frappa.

Kidd: Alors tu préfère ce minable plûtôt que moi. C'est vrai que je ne peut pas te forcer. Alors je te propose un marché . Je pense que tu aimerai que je te libère au plus vite ?  
Moi: Oui...  
Kidd: Je respecte ta décision de rejoindre Trafalgar. Mais je peux t'aider à le retrouver. Alors si tu me dis le maximum de chose , je t'amènerai à lui.  
Moi:Et si je ne veux pas je suppose que je reste là à pourrir.  
Kidd: Exacte.  
Moi: Laisse moi réfléchir  
Kidd: Je te laisse le reste de l'après-midi.  
Moi: J'aurais le droit à un moreau de viande ?

Kidd était déjà parti. Je suppose qu'il n'a pas entendu. La proposition de Kidd est interresante mais j'ai peur qu'il ne tien pas parole. Qu'il va me garder tous de même à bord quand je lui aurais tous dit. Mes pensées fut interrompu par Killer qui m'apporta mon déjeuner.

Killer: Je t'apporte à manger.  
Moi: Je ne peux pas manger avec ça * désigne les menotte*  
Killer: Alors je pose le plateau, le Captain s'en occupera.  
Moi: Mais j'ai la dalle moi !

Killer sorti. Ralala ! Je les déteste. Je meure de faim. Kidd a intérêt de se dépêcher. La pendule affichait maintenant 19 heure. J'avais eu le temps de réfléchir. Kidd entra et mon ventre gargouillai.

Kidd: Ah, t'as pas encore mangé ?  
Moi: Non, ton idiot de second n'a pas voulu m'enlever ses menottes. Donc j'ai pas pu manger.  
Kidd. Effectivement il m'avait parler d'une chose que je devai faire...  
Moi: Me détacher pour que je mange.  
Kidd: C'est ça ! Sauf que on a jamais dit que je te détacherai. Je préfère m'amuser un peu...

Alors la, je commençais à avoir peur. Pourvu qu'il me viole pas ! [ NDA: Kinder Bruno: Pourvu qu'il ne le prenne pas ]  
Kidd s'approcha de moi et s'assit en tailleur en face de moi. Il prit la fourchette puis me maintien la tête pour pas que je lui échappe. Il me nourrit comme un bébé de 2 ans ! J'étais honteuse. Il a réussi à me mettre mal à l'aise. Son sourire s'agrandit lorsqu'il vu mon bout d'un moment, je commençais à être caller. J'avais soudainement envie de chocolat.  
Kidd: T'as encore faim ?  
Moi: Non.  
Kidd: Alors tu veux quelque chose en particulier ?  
Moi: ...  
Kidd: Tu me boude ?  
Moi:...  
Kidd: Aller arête de bouder ! On était que tous les deux...

Ses mots me firent frémir. Il le remarqua.

Moi: T'as pas du chocolat ?  
Kidd: Si, mais seulement si tu parle.

A vrai dire, ce qu'il voulait savoir n'étais pas grand chose. Alors je commençais à lui dire qui était les supernova et où il les rencontrèrent. Il sortit un morceau de chocolat et me le mit dans la bouche. Une miette était collé sur le coin de mes lèvre. Il approcha son visage du mien et lécha la miette de chocolat restante. J'eu des frissons et lui eu un grand sourire carnacier. Il desanda près mon cou et y déposa un baiser. Son corps était près du mien , il avait enroulé ses jambes autour de ma taille. La chaleur monta. J'essayai de le repousser avec mes jambes, mais il était trop fort. Je me débattis du mieux que je pu. Je ne voulais pas me laisser faire.

Moi: Kidd arrête putin de merde.  
Kidd me regarda et sans le contrôler je lachai une grande quantité de Haki. Mes chaînes furent détaché et Kidd paralyser. J'en profitai pour me lever et pour remettre mon T-Shirt. Je pris mon sac et le mis sur mes épaules. Il fallait que je trouve mon sabre aussi. Je sortis de la pièce et je décsandis dans les calles du bateau . Je ne trouvis pas mon sabre mais je vis une boite fermé.  
Je m'approchais et je l'ouvrit. Il contenait un fruit. Un fruit du démon ! Et si je le mangeai  
? Je deviendrai moins faible , c'est sûr ! Et puis de toute façon je n'ai rien à perdre. Je pris le fruit et le mangea. Il va falloir que j'apprenne à l'utiliser. Je touche la boite en me concentrant et une étincelle sortis de mes doigts. Je possédais le fruit de l'électricité ! Trop cool ! La boite était à présent électrocuté, des étincelles l'entouraient. Je remontis sur le pont et vis un bateau approché. Kidd s'en était remis et approcha de moi , un poing métallique approcha. Par réflexe je mis mes bras en croix pour parer l'attaque. Un bouclier électrique me protégea et contrattaqua. Un énorme laser électrique sortit du bouclier et anéanti les Kidd's pirates. Je sautais sur le bâteau à côté.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Putin, j'ai jamais de chance ! Je suis tombé sur le bateau d'un dragon celeste. Je me tenai devant lui. Il m'avait mis des menottes et je m'apprêtais à être marqué au fer. Le DC ( dragon céleste) ordonna à ce que l'ont me marque au fer. Il ne le savais pas que j'avais manger un fruit du démon. Mais de toute façon mes menottes étaient en granites marin et je ne savais quand même pas bien utiliser mon pouvoir. La salle où je me trouvait était, il régnait une chaleurs insupportable. Le der brûlant se posait sur ma hurlais de douleur. Des larmes s'échappèrent de mes yeux. Quel quelqu'un me viennent en aide ! Je vous en supplie !


	7. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

Je me réveillais avec le fameux collier explosif. Génial ! Une jeune fille s'approcha de moi. Elle dit s'appeler Hikai. Elle m'expliqua mon emploie du temps :

Je me levais à 7 h00 pour préparer le petit déjeuner.  
-A 8h00 le noble se réveillait et descendait manger, je devais m'occuper de lui.  
- 9h00 vaisselle , tache ménagères...  
-12h00 même rituel que le matin...  
-15h00 je doit amuser le noble et ses amis, ou lui servir à boire ext ...  
Ma journée se termine à 17h00. Le repas du soir se fait par d'autre esclave.  
En faite, ce n'est rien de passionnant. Le ''maitre'' me frappais très souvent. Une fois j'ai même du voler du matériel pour pas que la plaie ne d'infect. Pour une fois j'aurai préférer que Kidd me viole que de vivre cette vie vraiment pourrie. De plus on m'avait habiller comme une servante.(Voir .com ) Je trouve cette tenu ridicule , bien que assez séduisant.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Ça fait 2 mois que je suis dans cette merde. Deux mois que je réfléchi et j'adopte un plan tous simplement simple. Cette après-midi je passe à l'action .Après la vaisselle terminé , je me rend sur le pont. La je trouve une barque. Je la jette à l'eau et je saute dedans . Les gardes n'ont rien remarqué , ça me fera des vacances. Je prend les rames et ...Bah je fais ce qu'il faut faire avec des rames quoi ! Une fois éloigné du bateau, je m'accorde une pause. Je me souviens que il y a une île pas très loin : Lily Nora. Après ma petite pause je continue de ramer. La nuit est tombé et je suis arrivé sur l'île. Une vieille femme s'approche de moi.

VF: Tu veux de l'aide jeune fille ? Tu as l'air mal en poins.

Moi:Oui merci. Je m'appelle Monkey. . J'étais une esclave mais je me suis échapper.

VF: Je t'aiderai. Je suis Tsunira. J'habite depuis longtemps à Lily Nora. Des pirates passent souvent sur cette île. Chercherais-tu quelqu'un ?

Moi: En effet. Je recherche Trafalgar Law. Lui seul pourra m'enlever ce collier.

VF: Je comprends. Suis-moi, je vais t'héberger le temps que tu voudras. Mais je voudrais que tu m'aide au champs et que tu ailles au marché pour vendre nos produits.

Moi: C'est d'accord. Je te dois bien ça.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

C'est ainsi que je resta 5 mois sur cette île. Mais aucun signe du Chirurgien. Il a du prendre une route différente de Luffy ( dans le manga ). D'ailleurs mon petit frère a maintenant sa prime ! Je suis fier de lui. Pendant ces cinq mois, je n'ai pas que travaillé. Je me suis aussi entraînée et je maîtrise mon fruit du démon comme Luffy à son départ. Quelque technique que j'améliorerai au fil de mon voyage :)

Pendant ces cinq mois, je cachais mon dos et mon collier, par crainte que quelqu'un me balance à la marine ou me capture. C'est la vielle qui me la conseiller. Enfin bref ! Je ne voulais plus rester ici à guetter les journaux. Je voulais partir de cet île et me diriger vers Alabasta. Dans le journal, il y avait marqué que des pirate ont attaqué une base naval près d'Alabasta. Avec un peu de chance c'est eux. Je dit au revoir à la vieille et pris un petit bateau. Je partis donc pour de nouvelle aventure en espérant cette fois que je ne me ferai pas capturé ! Voilà, maintenant j'étais en pleine mer ! Je bu une petite gorgé de saké et me laissa porté par les vagues. Je verrai bien où j'arrive.

Quand je me réveillai, le bateau ce trouvais sur la plage. C'est une île estival où il fait plutôt chaud. Je déteste la chaleur et je portais toujours la même tenu qu'a mon évasion. J'allai faire un peux de shopping. Finalement je décida d'acheter une robe rose ( voir bon blog skyrock pour les tenus : )

Je me suis dit que pour une fois le rose ça me changerai. Et puis il faisait chaud alors une robe c'était parfais !Le seul problème c'est que l'on voyait mon dos et mon collier. Mais tant pis je me battrais. Maintenant que j'avais la tenu adapter j'allai chercher un Hôtel/ Restaurent pour me loger le temps de faire mon enquête. Je trouvais une chambre pour 5 nuits. On me donna les clef et je repartis pour faire mes recherches. Apparemment c'est bien sur cette île que des pirates ont attaqué la base. On m'e dit que leur Capitaine avait mangé un fruit du démon et qu'il crée des bulles bleue pour séparer les partis du corps et les recoller n'importe comment. Je t'ai trouver Law ! Tu es bien sur cette île. Je vais pouvoir embarqué avec toi. Je remercia les personnes qui m'avais informé et me dirigeai vers la base naval pour m'échauffer un peu et pour les trouver. Ils m'ont dit qu'ils avaient lancé une nouvelle attaque il y a pas longtemps. Des soldats me virent et se dirigèrent vers moi.

Marine: C'est Monkey. . Elle a disparut i mois environ. Attraper-la !

Moi: Je ne vous laisserai pas faire mes coco. ( NDA: Noix de coco ! ** Miam)

J'invoquai la foudre au dessus d'eux et les foudroya. D'autres arrivèrent.

Moi: Stik Stik no Shinsen no pawā (tremblement électrique) !

Les marines s'effondrèrent et je pris le seul encore vivant.

Moi: Où se trouve Trafalgar Law ?

Mon ton était devenu glacial. Je m'étais bien défouler.

Soldat: Je..J...Je ne sait pas

Je lui donnai un coup de jus qui le fit tomber.

?: Alors comme ça tu me cherche ?

Cette voix. Pareil que dans l'anime. C'est lui !

Moi: Je t'ai enfin trouver Trafalgar Law !

Law: Pourquoi ? Tu me cherchais ?

Il disai ça avec ironie. Mais je garda mon calme.

Moi: Oui. je veux rejoindre ton équipage. Et je souhaiterai que tu m'en apprenne plus sur la médecine.

Ces mots le firent rire sadiquement. Allait-il accepter ? Il parraissaut plus sadique que dans le manga. Peut être c'est parce qu'il est plus jeune.

Law: Je ne veux pas de fille dans l'équipage.

Moi: Quel sexisme ! Tu n'a pas honte. Nous sommes égaux.

Law: Tu risquerai d'attirer mes hommes et ils pourraient te faire du mal si jamais ils sont bourré si tu vois se que je veux dire...

Moi: Parfaitement. Mais je peux encore me défendre dans ses moment là. Je ne suis pas faible, sinon comment aurai-je pu arriver là seul ?

Law: Tu n'as pas fais ce voyage seul en regardant la marque de ton dos.

Mes larmes coulèrent et il le remarqua. Bien sûr je savais qu'il ne voudra pas s'excuser.

Moi: CE- CI NE COMPTE PAS !

Law: Ne t'énerve pas !

Moi: Désoler. Les mauvais souvenir reviennent.

Law: Écoute, je te laisse une chance. Si tu me bats, ce qui n'arrivera pas [ bien qu'elle est une prime de 120 000 000 B et moi 130 000 000 B ] (NDA: Non je me suis pas trompé pour la prime de Law. Je lui en invente une avant qu'il arrive à Sabondy) tu rejoindra l'équipage, sinon tu meurs. En cas d'échec, si tu me plaie bien je te prendrai quand même.

Moi: [ " Si tu me plait bien " * idée perverse* Non, Law n'est pas pervers. Quoi que il doit être bestial au lit et que son côté sadique s'accorde bien avec le sex...]

Law: -'- Pour info je ne suis pas comme mon équipage...

Moi: Je le sais. J'ai le droit de fantasmer non ?

Law dégaina son nodachi. Il avait décider de ne pas répondre. Je dégaina alors le mien ce qui le surpris ( parce que moi aussi j'ai un nodachi, c'est ça qui la surpris). Nous nous élancions l'un contre l'autre. Le combat avait commencé...


	8. Chapter 7

Merci beaucoup pour vos review et merci de me suivre. Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 7 :

Law dégaina son nodachi. Il avait décider de ne pas répondre. Je dégaina alors le mien ce qui le surpris ( parce que moi aussi j'ai un nodachi, c'est ça qui la surpris). Nous nous élancions l'un contre l'autre. Nos lames s'entrechoquèrent mais au niveau du combat à l'épée personne ne prenait le dessus. Law m'égratigna l'épaule et moi je réussi qu'a toucher sa joue...

Law: Ce combat est fort ennuyeux. Et si on passait au choses sérieuse ?  
Moi: Avec plaisir !

C'est comme ça qu'il créa une sphère bleue. Seulement il ne savait pas que je savais quel effet son pouvoir a sur ses victimes. C'est un grand avantage pour moi et dès qu'il allait me trancher dans sa bulle, je sautais rapidement et chargea ma lame en électricité. J'envoyai une énorme décharge sur lui.

Moi: Stik Stik no Laser !  
Il ne m'avais pas vu partir car pendant mon entraînement j'ai appris à utiliser l'incision comme mon frère ! Le Laser lui transperça l'épaule pour venir tacher son sweat de sang.  
Law: Je comprend mieux pourquoi les marines te surnom Monkey. The Surgeon lightning ( chirurgienne foudroyante). Mais maintenant tu vas regretter d'avoir tacher mon sweat.  
Moi: Je te le laverai quand je rejoindrai ton équipage promis !  
Son sourire disparut, il allait passer vraiment au choses sérieuse. Il fit à nouveau apparaître la sphère mais il utilisa son Shambles pour disparaître. Je ne savais pas où il était à présent. Je tourna sur moi même pour le trouver du regard. Mais je ne le vit pas. Alors j'enlevai mes chaussures à talon pour avoir des mouvement plus libre. Je me concentrai comme Zorro m'avais jadis apprit. Seulement je n'arrivai pas à le trouver. Je sentis une douleur au niveau des côtes. Une lame me transperça et le sang coulait.  
Law: Tu as perdu !  
Moi: Je...Non.  
Je tombais à genou. J'arrachai un morceau de tissu de ma robe et stoppa l'hémorragie. Je fis un bandage autour de la plaie et me releva.  
Moi: Je n'abandonnerai pas !

Il était stupéfait, sa pouvait se lire sur son visage. Je ne cessai de me relever encore et encore. Il prenait le dessus et je devenais de plus en plus faible. Mais je refusai de laisser tomber. J'étais en train de me relever pour la énième fois quand il me pris par le cou et me plaqua contre un tronc d'arbre. Du sang sorti de ma bouche. Je m'empressai de lécher mes lèvres.

Law: Tu n'en a pas assez de te relever à chaque fois ?  
Moi: Et vous ? Vous en avez pas marre de prendre les gens par le cou ? Sa va faire 10 fois dans ma vie que ça m'arrive et j'en ai assez.

Je lui envoya un coup de pied dans son ventre se qui le fit lâcher prise. Je passa ma main sur mon visage pour essuyer le sang et je pris le désinfectant dans ma poche et me soigna rapidement avant qu'il revienne a l'attaque. J'étais salement amoché mais je voulais absolument être de son équipage. Mes frères m'avaient beaucoup appris et il était temps de le mettre en pratique. Il créa encore une fois sa sphère.

Law: Je vais en finir ! Room

Je n'avais plus de force pour esquiver alors j'essayai d'attaquer dans la bulle. Je créa une boule électrique et l'envoya. Puis plusieurs boule allait dans sa direction. pour esquiver, il du faire disparaître la bulle. J'avais trouver la faille ! Mais malheureusement mes forces ne me permettais plus de combattre et je tomba sur le sol. Je vis Law sourire. Un sourire victorieux.

Law: Tu n'as plus de force, j'ai donc gagné. Mais je dois admettre que tu es loin d'être faible. Ça fais la première fois que j'ai du mal à battre quelqu'un.  
Moi: Il y a une première fois à tout :)  
Law: Je t'accepte dans l'équipage, bienvenu !

Une larme coula sur ma joue, j'étais heureuse. Law me porta sur son dos pour éviter que les blessures s'aggrave et m'emmena sur son sous-marin. J'étais encore consciente mais plus capable de bouger. J'entendis des voix:  
?: Qui est-ce Capitaine ?  
Law: Notre nouvelle nakama Pingouin.  
?: Comment s'appelle-t-elle ? Et comment se fait-t-il que c'est une fille ?  
Law: Contredirai-tu mes décision Satchi ?  
Sachi: N..Non Capitaine !  
Law: Bien, je l'emmène à l'infirmerie.

Il m'emmena donc à l'infirmerie et enleva mes vêtement en me laissant garder que les dessous. Je me sentis gênée bien que je sais qu'il fait ça professionnellement. De toute façon je n'avais plus assez de force pour faire l'enfant qui ne veut pas se déshabiller. Il soigna ma blessure et remarqua les traces faites par le fouet et d'autre machine de torture. Il me regarda et me demanda de me mettre sur le dos. J'acceptai. Je savais très bien que la marque se trouvais dans mon dos. Mais quel importance ? Il ne me rejettera pas à cause de ça. Je sentis des mains passer sous les agrafes de mon soutien gorge et elle se détachèrent. Je tournai la tête pour lui adressé un regard froid et avertisseur.

Law: Je ne souhaite que voir ton dos. Je ne regarderai rien d'autre, t'as ma parole.  
Moi: Bien.

Il observa la marque laissé par les dragons célestes. Après quelque minutes il rompit le silence.

Law: Je sais faire les tatouages. Vu que tu fais parti de l'équipage je te propose quelque chose: tu ne porteras pas de combinaison, mais à la place de cette marque je te fais le Jolly Roger des Heart .

Mes yeux s'illuminèrent. J'acceptai la proposition et il m'enleva mon collier grâce à son pouvoir. Il essaya d'effacer la marque du diable. Il ne réussit pas vu que ce n'est pas un tatouage. Alors il me mit comme une peinture sur la marque. Mon dos était maintenant comme une feuille de papier blanche. Il commença alors à me tatouer un énorme Jolly Roger qui couvrait toute la parti haute de mon dos. Une fois finie il me ré-agrafa mon soutif .

Law: Maintenant repose toi. C'est un ordre !  
Moi: A vos ordres Captaine !

Il sorti de l'infirmerie et je m'endormis. Mon dos était endolorie. Faut pas croire, mais les tatouage ça fait mal et plus toutes les autres douleurs = fatigue. Je m'endormis donc dans un profond sommeille.

OoOoOoOoOoO

**PDV Law**

Je sortis de l'infirmerie et me dirigea vers le salon. Je touvais mes hommes entrain de faire une partie de poker.

Pingouin: Tu veux jouer Captain ?

Moi: Non merci. Donner l'ordre de d'immerger. Nous partons pour la prochaine île.

Pingouin: Bien Captain.

Je m'installa sur le canapé et croisa mes bras derrière ma tête. Je pensai à cette fille. Elle m'a carrément supplier de la prendre. Et puis comment une fille si forte a pu être capturé par ses dragons céleste ? Oh et puis zut! Je lui demanderai j'ai pas envie de réfléchir. Satchi m'interpella.

Satchi: Hey Capitaine !

Moi: Quoi ?

Satchi: Dis nous en plus sur cette fille. Qui est-t-elle ?

Moi: C'est Monkey. dit " The Surgeon Lightning ". Elle a une prime de 120 000 000 B. Elle a des connaissances en médecine et je compte la prendre comme assistante. Après je ne sais rien de plus. Vous aurez cas lui demander.

Satchi et Pingouin partirent faire la manœuvre demandé et nous nous éloignons de l'île. Le navigateur m'informa que la prochaine île serai Alabasta et qu'une guerre civile se prépare et qu'il faudra être prudent. Je le remercia et j'allai trouver Bepo qui dormait. Je me servit de lui comme cousin et je m'assoupis.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapitre 7:

Je me réveillais dans l'infirmerie du sous-marin. J'étais toujours en sous-vêtement. Je cherchais du regard mes vêtements. Je trouvais une chaise près de moi avec ma robe. Il l'avais lave et cousu. Elle était comme neuf. Je me levis et enfila mes habits. Je me regardais dans le miroir et contemplai mon nouveau tatouage. J'en étais fier. Je sorti de l'infirmerie pour visiter le sous-marin et chercher la cuisine. Après ce combat j'avais super faim ! La chanson des Beattles " Yellow Submarine " me trottais dans la tête. Ça me fis rire. Je déboucha sur une salle : la salle des machine. Les hommes qui s'y trouvais ne me virent pas et je fis demi-tour toujours à la recherche de la cuisine. Je marcha quelque minutes et je trouvais ENFIN la cuisine !  
Un hommes, que je suppose être le chef cuisinier, me remarqua.  
Chef: Tu es Lucia n'est ce pas ? T'as faim ?  
Moi: Oui.  
Chef: Le Capitaine t'as préparer un repas pour ton rétablissement, fais gaffe il est peut être empoisonner...  
Moi: Je ferai attention merci !  
Chef: Au faite, je suis Side.

Je partis dans la salle à côté. C'est la salle à manger. Je m'installai à la table. Deux hommes se trouvais assis.  
?: C'est toi la nouvelle ? Moi c'est Satchi et lui c'est Pingouin, enchantée !  
Pingouin: 'Lut  
Moi : Ravi de vous rencontrer !  
Satchi: Tu es impressionnante ,personne avant toi ne c'était relever autant de fois face au Capitaine  
Pingouin: Ça c'est vrai !

Je me rapprocha de Pingouin et Satchi pour manger avec eux. Ils voulaient mieux me connaître alors je me présenta mieux en leurs racontant mon aventure. Ils me confièrent que eux aussi déteste Kidd. Une fois que j'eus fini de manger je donna mon assiette à Sidé qui fit la vaisselle et je continua l'exploration du sous- marin. Mon exploration se termina quand je trouvais le Captaine dans une salle qui semblais être le salon. Law semblait dormir mais dès que je m'assis dans le fauteuil en face de lui, il releva la tête et sorti un dossier vide.  
Law: C'est ton dossier. Comme tu peux le voir il est vide. Fournis moi des information sur ton passer et ce que tu as vécu avant de venir avec nous. Où es-tu né ?  
Moi: Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai pas de souvenir de l'époque où je n'étais qu'un bébé. Mais je me souvient de l'époque où je suis allé à Fushia et j'ai rencontré mes frères adoptifs. Je suis l'ainé, Portgas.D. Ace le ''pylône'' et Monkey. le cadet. Après que Shanks est parti...

Flash Back

Shanks venait de partir et le vieux schnock nous amena chez des brigands des montagne qui s'occuperait de notre éducation. Luffy et moi rencontrons Ace. C'est un garçon que je trouve plutôt mignon avec ses taches de rousseurs. Tous les matins Luffy le poursuit pendant que je reste à la maison pour aider Dadan au ménage. Mais un matin j'en ai plus que râle bol de faire la femme de ménage. Il faut que je m'entraine pour devenir pirate et le ménage ne sert à rien dans la piraterie... ALors un matin je suis Ace et Luffy. Ace essaye désespérément de semer Luffy. Il est tellement préoccupé par Luffy qu'il ne me remarque pas. C'est comme ça que j'arrive au Terminal Grey et que je vois Sabo en cher et en os ! J'étais assis sur une branche d'arbre quand tous à coup une araignée s'approcha de moi et apeuré je tomba. Mais je tombai pas sur n'importe qui ! Sur Ace ! Nous étions dans une position assée gênante... Après quelque minutes je me relevai et Sabo me pris les bras pour me les mettre derrière mon dos. Ace se releva avec quelque rougeurs..

Ace: Qu'est ce que tu as vu ?

Moi: Je vous ai vu vous deux. Vous voulez vous payer un bateau pirate pour réaliser votre rêve, c'est ça ?

Sabo: Oui. Mais ne le raconte à personne sinon on te tue.

Moi: Ha ha ha. Ne t'inquiète pas je ne dirait rien Ace. Moi aussi je veux être pirate. Même que je ferai d'un jeune pirate le rois des pirates !

Ace: Pff; toi ? Pirate ? Une fille ne peut pas être pirate. Tu es mieux en femme de ménage.

Grrrr. Je me détacha de Sabo et prus mon poignard pour plaquer Ace au sol et le mettre sous sa gorge.

Moi: Répète ça demi-portion !

Ace: Je...

Je pressais le couteau sur sa gorge. Un filet de sang coula.

Moi: Je viens de te montrer que je sais parfaitement me battre. Je peux me montrer cruel quand je veux. Alors ne m'énerve pas ! Je te rappelle que je suis la plus grande ici. Tache de t'en souvenir !

Sabo: Aller Ace. Je pense qu'elle peut nous aider. Elle vient de te le prouver.

Ace: C'est d'accord. Mais pas un mots à qui que ce soit !

Moi: Promis.

?: Lucia-Onne-san , tu fais quoi à Ace ?

Moi: Luffy ? Je lui ai donné une petite leçon. Il ne sous-estimera plus les filles.

Luffy: * * Tu es trop classe !

Moi: Luffy tu as entendu notre conversation ?

Luffy: Euh... Oui

Ace: Il faut le tuer.

Je ne pus rien faire que Luffy était déjà attaché.L'histoire se passa comme dans le manga. On vivait heureux tous les 4. On gagnait les combats ensemble, on mangeait ensemble, on rigolait ensemble, jusqu'à que Sabo disparut et qu'on le croyait mort. En temps qu'ainé je réconfortais Luffy et le soir je prenais Ace dans mes bras. Ace pleurait la nuit pour pas que Luffy le voie. Je me rappelle aussi le jour où Ace nous a dit qui était son père. J'ai déclarer ce qu'aurais dis Barbe Blanche avec quelque modification . Le jour arriva et je dus partir. Ace partis un peu plus tard et le tour de Luffy vint deux ans plus tard.

Fin Flash Back

Moi: Voila, tu c'est tous de mon passé.

Law: Il c'est passé quoi avant les dragon céleste ?

Moi: Ce salaud de Kidd m'a kidnappé.

Law: Pourquoi ?

Moi: Tu veux vraiment savoir un truc impossible ?

Law: Oui parce que je sais que dans ce monde plus rien n'est impossible.

Moi: Je viens d'un autre monde où ce monde n'est qu'une fiction.

Law: J'avais déjà lu ça quelque part.

Moi: Je te préviens je ne dirais rien sur l'avenir.

Law: Pourquoi chercher le One Piece si c'est pour que tu me révèle tous ? Je ne suis pas intéressé.

Moi:...

Pingouin: Capitaine ! On arrive à Alabasta !

Law: Très bien, merci. Tu viens Miss Lucia ?

Moi: J'arrive Law

Il partit devant et je le suivis. Nous étions entrain d'immerger. Je me retrouva sur le pont. Law expliquait les consignes.

Law: Alors on fait comme d'habitude :

Satchi et Pingouin vous chercher combien de temps met le log pose à recharger.

Chef cuisinier , tu achète à manger.

Tous les autres acheter la liste de fourniture que je vous ai donné.

Bepo tu viens avec moi.

Moi: Et moi ?

Law: Ah je t'avais presque oublié...

Moi: Grblblblbl

Law: Viens avec moi, je te testerai pour voir où tu en es à peu près dans la médecine.

Moi: Bien Law-seinsei !

Un sourire amusé apparut sur son visage. Je le suivit un peu partout dans les magasins de médecine ou dans les librairies. Quand nous sortons d'une de ces librairies, nous vîmes deux pirates courir et à leur trousses des marines.


	10. Chapter 9

Quand nous sortons d'une de ces librairies, nous vîmes deux pirates courir et à leur trousses des marines. Ils se dirigèrent vers nous et les marines aussi.

Law: On dégages avant que on nous attrape !

Je courut avec mon Capitaine et les deux pirates qui sont pourchasser courent à côté de nous. Les deux hommes possédaient un chapeau : le plus petit avais un chapeau de paille tandis que le plus grand avais un chapeau orange.

Moi: Luffy ? Ace ?  
?/?: Onee-chan ?  
Moi: Comme vous avez grandis. par contre vous avez toujours la poisse -'-  
Ace: Mais c'est à cause de Luffy.  
Luffy: Non c'est de ta faute Ace.  
Moi: Stop ! On viens de se retrouver alors on ne se dispute pas !  
Luffy: D'accord Lucia-chan !  
Ace: C'est qui le gars avec un chapeau bizarre ?  
Moi: Celui à côté de moi ?  
Luffy:Ouai.  
Moi: Je ferai les présentation au calme  
Luffy: Ok. Mon équipage ne doit pas être loin. Quand on les a trouvé on se barre.  
Moi: Capitaine ?  
Law: J'aimerai des explications tous de suite. Comment se fait il que tu parles familièrement à Chapeau de Paille et Ace aux poing ardent ?  
Moi: [ Il a pas entendu le "Onee-chan" de ces deux imbéciles ?] Ce sont mes petit frères. Ceux que je vous ai parler.  
Law: Hmm

Nous continuons de courir quand nous voyons une bande qui se trouvais sur notre chemin. Un blond et un vert criai sur Luffy

Blond et Vert: Putin Luffy toujours a nous ramenez des ennuis !  
?: Taisez vous et courez !

Maintenant la bande courait devant nous et nous la suivions. Le groupe fut séparer en deux par de la fumé. Il ne restait plus que Ace, Luffy, Law et moi. La fumée pris une forme d'homme. C'était le Colonel Smoker !

Moi: Manquait plus que lui !  
Law: Tu le connais ?  
Moi: Ouai, je l'ai vu à Log Town [ espérons qu'il me croit ]  
Luffy: C'est l'enfumé !  
Smoker: Comme on se revoit Chapeau de paille ! Cette fois j'aurais t'as peau !  
Ace: Tu ne toucheras pas à mon pti frère !  
Smoker: Ace aux poing ardent... Et nous avons en prime Trafalgar Law et ... MONKEY. !  
Moi: Bah quoi ?  
Smoker: T'es vivante ? Sa vas faire presque 1 ans que t'es porter disparut !  
Moi: Et alors ?  
Smoker: Ma mission est de te retrouvé et de te capturé.  
Moi: De qui vient cette ordre ,  
Smoker: Le vice amiral Garp.  
Moi: O O Le vieux schnock !  
Smoker: Enfin bref je vais ramenez le frère et la soeur en même temps.

Law se mit devant moi.

Law: Tu ne toucheras pas mon nouveau médecin.  
Smoker: Ah... Elle a rejoint les Heart en plus. Tashigi occupe toi d'elle.  
Ace: LUFFY ! LUCIA ! PARTEZ JE M'OCCUPE DE LUI !  
Moi: Capitaine ...  
Law: Vas-y. Pars. Je m'occupe de cette novice maladroite. Rejoint les autres et dis leurs que je reviens vite au sous-marin. On se rejoint la bas. Bepo passe moi mon nodachi  
Bepo: Oui Capitaine

Je partis mais l'enfumer me bloqua la route.

Smoker: Tu ne partiras pas facilement  
Ace: C'est moi ton adversaire ! Poing ardent !

Ace lança une attaque sur le marine qui du détourner son attention de moi. Derrière moi, Law se battais contre le Lieutenant Tashigi. Il ne vas pas tarder à en finir avec elle. Luffy me rejoint et cours avec moi. Nous nous étions éloigné et nous reprenions notre souffle.

Luffy: C'est quoi le dessin que t'as dans ton dos ,  
Moi: Ah ça ? C'est le tatouage des Heart Pirate. C'est leur emblème j'en suis fière. Tu c'est j'ai mis longtemps pour les trouver et j'ai traverser de terrible épreuves...

Je lui raconta tous. Il me dit que si jamais il croise un dragon céleste, il me vengerai. Je serrai Luffy dans mes bras et la bande qui courait devant nous avant nous rejoignit.

?: Alors comme ça voici ta soeur .  
Luffy: Ah mina ! Voici Lucia c'est l'aîné de notre famille. Lucia voici Zorro

Je coupa la parole a Luffy.

Moi: Zo..zorro...  
Mes larmes coulèrent et je sauta dans les bras de Zorro.  
Moi: T'es vivant ! Désoler de t'avoir causer des soucis.  
Zorro: Lucia tu m'étouffes !

Je relâchai la pression que j'exerçai sur lui pour ne pas l'étouffer. Trop heureuse de le revoir je lui l'embrassa sur la joue se qui réussi à faire rougir Zorro. J'étais contente de mon petit effet.

?: J'aurais jamais cru que le futur meilleur épéiste du monde aurais pu rougir à une simple bise !  
Zorro: O/O Je t'ai pas sonner sourcil en vrille !  
Luffy: *rit* Alors, voici Sanji.  
Sanji: Enchanter Lucia-swan ! *Yeux en coeur*  
Moi: Enchanté Sanji -'- [pire en vrai ma parole]  
Luffy: Là y'a Ussop, Nami et Chopper.  
Tous: Enchanter !  
Moi: De même:) . Je suis ravi de faire votre connaissance mais malheureusement j'ai reçu un ordre du Capitaine et vous savez ce que c'est... Faut que j'y aille a plus !

Zorro: Attends 2 minutes !

Je m'arrêtais et me retournais. Il me tendis un bout de papier.

Moi: Qu'es ce que c'est ?

Zorro: Mon numéro de Den Den Mushi ( escargophone en français, pour ceux qui n'ont pas vu one piece et qui me lise, l'escarcophone est un téléphone en escargot)

Moi: Merci. A la prochaine !

Luffy: On se rejoint à la prochaine ville ?

Moi: Je vais essayer.

Je partis en direction du sous-marin. Là, je vis Pinguin et l'avertis que le Capitaine nous rejoindrait. En attendant nous avons décider de nous rendre à la prochaine ville avec le submersible. Sur le chemin nous vîmes Law et Bepo avec Ace. Je sortis sur le pont et sauta sur la terre ferme.

Law: Je ne vous avez pas dis de m'attendre ?

Moi: T'as gagné plusieurs heures de marche, sois content.

Ace: Luffy est parti où ?

Moi: A la prochaine ville.

Law: Tant mieux c'est là qu'on va. Mister Ace nous nous ferons un plaisir de vous conduire.

Ace: Ah bon ? Vous me permettez de voyager avec vous.

Law: Puisque je te le dis.

Ace: Merci.

Law Ace, Bepo et moi embarquons sur le sous-marin et nous nous dirigions vers la prochaine ville pour rejoindre Luffy. Le Capitaine me demanda la situation politique de cette île, alors je lui expliquais que le Grand Corsaire, Sir Crocodile, voulais prendre possession de cette île et que je souhaiterai l'affronter.

Law: Tant que tu fais pas de misère c'est d'accord. Et ton petit frère il viens faire faire quoi dans cette histoire ?

Moi: Il veut aider une amie qui est la princesse d'Alabasta. Il veut donc battre ce Grand Corsaire.

Law: Je comprends. Alors sa risque d'être amusant.

Moi: Même très amusant, Law...


	11. Chapter 10

Nous sommes entrain de manger. Ace comme à son habitude c'est endormis dans son assiette, Satchi et Pinguin commencèrent à l'engueuler comme quoi on ne s'endort pas pendant qu'on est entrain de lui parlé et les autres rigolèrent de bon cœur. Même Law semblait s'amuser de la situation.  
La fin du repas arriva et un problème se posa : Jusqu'à maintenant j'avais dormis dans l'infirmerie à cause de mes blessures, mais maintenant où vais-je dormir ?  
En tout cas c'est clair, que je voulais dormir avec Ace !

Ace: Bon je vais me coucher, a demain les gars !  
Law: Tu vas dormir où ?  
Ace: Où tu voudras que je dorme, c'est toi le Capitaine de ce navire .  
Law: Les gars il y a une place dans les dortoirs ?  
L'équipage: il ne reste qu'un lit.  
Law: Parfait !  
Moi: Je dors avec toi alors .  
Ace: Ok, de toute façon j'ai des choses à te dire.  
Moi: Bon alors viens je vais t'amener au dortoirs. Bonne nuit tous le monde !  
Tous le monde (y compris Law): Bonne nuit Lucia-san !

Je conduis Ace au dortoirs et nous nous allongeons sur le lit. En dessous de l'oreiller, Ace trouva un magasine porno.

Ace: Tu lis ça toi ?  
Moi:O/O Mais pas du tous ! C'est Satchi et Pinguin qui lisent ce genre de chose ! Satchi a du cacher ses magasines ici.

Ace commença à le feuilleter.

Moi: *arrache le magasine* Bon tu voulais me parler de quelque chose non ?  
Ace: Si.  
Moi: Sa concerne quoi ?  
Ace: Toi et moi.  
Moi: Comment ça ?  
Ace: Tu te souviens quand tu m'as avoué ne pas venir de notre monde ?  
Moi: Ouai.  
Ace: Et bin j'ai fais des recherches et j'ai découvert que...J'ai une sœur !  
Moi: Bin oui je suis ta sœur et Lu' ton frère.  
Ace: Non, j'ai une sœur, elle partage le même sang que moi et à quelque mois de moins que moi. Ma petite sœur, c'est toi Lucia !  
Moi: Je...  
Ace: Nous avons tous deux le sang du démon qui circule dans notre organisme.  
Moi: Roger était un grand pirate, je l'admire. Luffy l'admire. Nous nous battrons pour le One Piece et..  
Ace: Tu te rends pas compte ! Si les marines le savent ils te tuerons !  
Moi: Alors, je suis ... Gold. ?  
Ace: Oui. Mais je te conseil pas de porter le nom de ce bon à rien. Notre mère a attendu que les marines partent de l'île pour accouché de nous deux.  
Moi: Alors on est des jumeaux ?  
Ace: T'as juste 1 mois de moins que moi. Sauf que quand tu es née, on ne sais pas ce qui c'est passer mais peut après que notre mère soit morte, tu as disparut, tu as volé en éclat. J'ai trouver une profécie qui dit que tu devais revenir dans notre monde quand tu seras assez forte.  
Moi: Alors c'est pour ça que je me retrouve ici ! *me couche sur le torse de Ace et ferme les yeux*  
Ace: *chuchote à mon oreille * Portgas. ...Ce nom te vas à merveille. Je suis heureux d'avoir retrouver ma sœur.  
Moi: Moi aussi.

C'est sur ses paroles que nous nous endormions.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Le lendemain matin, je me réveillais. Ace-nii-chan dormais encore et moi je me rendis compte que j'étais vraiment SUR lui. Même si c'est mon frère des rougeurs apparut sur mes joues. Je n'avais pas l'habitude d'être si près. Je sentis un regards moqueur posé sur moi.

?: Alors Miss Lucia, bien dormis ? Tu veux que je t'examine ? Tu as l'air d'avoir de la fièvre...  
Moi: Hahaha très drôle Law. Mais j'ai bien dormis.  
Law: Dis, tu n'aurais pas quelque chose à me dire ?  
Moi: Comme quoi ?  
Law: Comme qui sont tes parents ? Tu ne me l'as toujours pas dis.  
Moi: Je ne te le dirai pas !  
Law: Tu désobéirais à ton capitaine ?  
Moi: Exactement ! *je me levis et ne le quitta pas du regards*

Je ne laissa aucune faiblesse dans le regard que je lui accordait. Il était en colère maintenant. Très en colère. il déteste qu'on lui désobéis où qu'on lui mente. C'est ce que j'avais fait. je tentais de quitter cette pièce mais je me doutais qu'il allait faire quelque chose. Il me plaqua au mur et sortis son scalpel. Il approcha sa tête de la mienne et me dis :

Law: Je déteste par dessus tous les menteuses dans ton genre ! Je veux savoir qui sont tes parents et où tu es née !  
Moi: Pourquoi le savoir ? Tu n'en as aucunement besoin !  
Law: Je ne sais pas si je peux te faire confiance ! C'est pour ça que je dois tous savoir de toi !  
Moi: Je..je pensais que tu me faisais déjà confiance. Bien sûr je sais bien que tu me fais pas entièrement confiance mais au moins un petit peu. En faite tu ne m'a pas encore accepter.

Il appuya son scalpel sous ma gorge ce qui fis sortir le sang. Je grimaça un peu. Il dégageait une aura meurtrière. C'était pas bon du tous. Je n'arrivais pas à utiliser mon fruit du démon tellement que son aura était écrasante. Il ne fallait pas que je lui fasse plaisir en lui montrant que j'avais peur. Mais malheureusement la vérité étais là : il me faisait peur en ce moment. Et lui profitais de ma peur. Le scalpel s'enfonçait en peu plus profondément quand :

Ace: Tu fais quoi à ma sœur ?  
Moi: Ace ! Laisse c'est un compte à régler entre...  
Ace: Lâche là ! Si elle ne veut pas te répondre c'est son choix !

Law me lâcha. Je restais debout. Je passa mes mains sur ma plaie et lécha mon sang. J'avais le sang du roi des pirates en moi; Je n'en revenais toujours pas. je n'avais pour le moment pas envie de le dire à Law. il fallait que je me remette de cette surprise avant de lui en parler.

Law: On en reparlera plus tard. si vous avez faim le petit déjeuner est servie. Lucia tu passera me voir après à l'infirmerie.  
Moi: Je peux me soigner toute seule !  
Mon ton étais froid. Très froid. je lui en voulais. Après tous c'est normal, il allait m'égorger. Law sortis de la pièce et Ace s'occupa de m'appliquer une compresse sur ma gorge.

Ace: Tous de même, tu as un Capitaine assez étrange.  
Moi: il veut savoir tous sur tous pour être sûr que il peut nous faire confiance. Mais je ne voulais pas lui dire car je me sens pas prête.  
Ace: tu as raison, tu lui diras au moment venu.

On alla manger notre petit déjeuner. Nous arrivions a destination. Ace et moi nous passions du temps avec Luffy et les autres. On les accompagna jusqu'à la ville au Luffy devrait mener le combats final.  
Ça faisait 5 jour qu'on était ensemble. On combattais ensemble et moi j'évitais mon Capitaine car je lui en voulait encore. Ace du repartir et nous donna à chacun une Vivre Card.  
Moi je lui donnais mon numéro d'escargophone et lui dis de faire attention avec l'homme qu'il recherchait. On s'embrassa une dernière fois et il partit. Une larme perla sur ma joue car je savais qu'il n'en avait plus longtemps à vivre. A vrai dire je faisais une mine déplorable, si bien que l'équipage s'inquiétaient pour moi. Même le Capitaine !

Nous continuons notre route vers le casino. Mais que fut pas la surprise de rencontrer Smoker à nouveau ! Il me les casse ses Marines ! Surtout que je ne suis pas d'humeur ! Alors avec rage je lance mon attaque. De la foudre qui viens du ciel mis K.O tous les marines. il ne restais plus que le sergent Tashigi et le Colonel Smoker.

Law: Calme toi Lucia ! C'est un ordre !  
Moi: Smoky ! Dégage de là !  
Smoker: Seulement si tu viens avec moi ! La marine souhaiterai te recruter .

Alors là je fis un geste que aucune fille ne faisait. un geste très grossier qui déteignait sur moi. Je lui fis un beau doigt d'honneur , digne de mon Capitaine. D'ailleurs celui-ci arborai un sourire très amuser par mon geste. Les autres étaient choqué de mon geste.

Les Heart : Au non ! On a un deuxième Capitaine !  
Law: Qu'est ce que vous avez contre moi !  
Les Heart: Ri..Rien du tous !  
Smoker: Un geste aussi grossier pour une jeune fille ce...  
Moi : *énervé* TU SAIS OU TU PEUX TE LE METTRE TON "JEUNE FILLE " ! JE NE SUIS PAS QU'UNE BELLE CRÉATURE QU'ON REGARDE ! J'EN AI MARRE QUE L'ONT ME PRENNE PAS AUX SÉRIEUX ! JE VAIS DE TRUCIDER ET ...

Quelqu'un était collé contre mon dos et entourait ses bras contre mon buste d'un geste protecteur. Être si près de quelqu'un m'avais fait taire et de plus cette homme me coupa la parole. C'était Law qui me serrai ainsi.

Law: Tu vas te calmer oui ! Tu vas surtout arrêter ton cinéma ! Je sais pas ce que t'as depuis quelque jours mais sa me fatigue de d'entendre chialer toutes le nuits ! Tu oublies trop vite que tu n'es pas seule. Tu as des compagnons sur qui tu peux compter. Tu aurais pu venir m'en parler au lieu de me bouder pour une chose futile !

Alors la pour être surprises, j'étais surprise ! Il m'emmena plus loin pour pas que je me batte et on se séparais de Luffy. Mon pti frère me dis qu'on se verra sur le nouveau monde et je lui rendis son au revoir. Law me tenais toujours. Il m'emmena de force avec l'équipage et nous rejoignîmes le submersible. Moi, je restais silencieuse. je pensais encore à moi. Portgas. , fille de Gold. et de Portgas. . Soeur de Portgas. ... Je n'en revenais toujours pas.

J'étais à présent dans le submersible, on immergeais. Le Capitaine était assis dans le canapé. il me tenait toujours, comme si il refusait de me laisser partir. Son corps était chaud et confortable. J'avais envie de m'endormir contre lui. Mais je me laissa pas aller. J'essayai à présent de me dégager de son emprise mais il me tenais fermement.

Law: Tu sais.. Je n'aime pas spécialement qu'on prenne mes réplique !  
Il disait ça sur un ton d'humour.  
Moi: C'est pas de ma faute tu déteins sur moi.

Alors là je savais pas qu'il en était capable. il commença à rire. Il était tellement sérieux la plus part du temps que je savais pas si il savais rire.

Law: Tu es marante finalement. Et puis tu avais raison , on s'est bien amusé !

Nous souriions tous les deux.

Moi: Dis, maintenant tu peux me lâcher ?  
Law: Non, je veux que tu te confie à moi.  
Moi: Et pourquoi je ferai une chose pareil ?  
Law: Parce que je suis ton Capitaine !

_  
NDA:

Voilà, ce chapitre est plus log que les deux précédent ! Comment je le sais ? je me suis amusé à compter les mots ! Alors laisser une reviews pour dire ce que vous en penser !


	12. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11 :

Law s'était éloigné de moi, laissant une proximité correcte entre nous. Il me regardait avec son regard indescriptible comme à son habitude.

Law : Je suis ton capitaine ! C'est normal que je me souci de la santé et du moral de mon équipage. Alors si ça peut aider, dis moi ce qui te tracasse.

Moi : Ca concerne le futur, je peux rien dire.

Je me dirigea vers le salle a manger pour ne pas entendre sa réponse. J'étais à présent dans les couloir , Je croisa le cuisinier qui me proposa une partie de carte. J'acceptais. On arriva dans la salle à manger où nous commencions cette partie. Seulement je ne savais pas jouer.

Moi : Heu..Les gars ?

Pinguin : Un problème Lucia-chan ?

Moi : Heu..Oui

Satchi : Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

Moi : Je ne sais pas jouer...

Pinguin : Ne t'inquiète on va t'apprendre.

Bepo : J'ai chaud ! S'il vous plaît on peut remonter ?

Satchi : On est occuper, quand on a fini cette parti on remonte.

Pinguin : Alors. Je vais te montrer Lucia comment on joue au poker. Le but du jeu est d'avoir le plus de jeton. On joue comme ça ….

C'est ainsi que Satchi et Pinguoin m'expliquèrent comment jouer au poker. Nous jouions pendant une bonne petite heure et j'avais à présent compris comment jouer à ce jeu. Bepo demanda à nouveau de remonter à la surface et j'eus le droit de les aider. Un navigateur me montra comment faire. J'étais assez contente de pouvoir les aider. Nous remontions à la surface et Bepo courra dehors en criant « De l'air ! » . Tous le monde suivit l'ours blanc. Il faisait beau dehors sans faire trop chaud. Je décida d'aller chercher un support pour pouvoir me coucher au soleil. J'allai donc dans le dortoir des garçon. Je croisa le Capitaine. Il posa un regard sur moi comme pour me surveiller. Je voyais bien dans ce regard là qu'il ne me lâcherai pas et qu'il voudrait savoir le pourquoi du comment. Je poussa la porte du dortoir et chercha un matelas du regard. Par chance j'en trouvais un. Je profitais pour me changer et mettre les vêtement que j'avais acheter à Alabasta avant de revoir mes frères. Ace me manquait déjà et l'angoisse me rongeai en ce moment. Il faut que je profite de la vie et arrêter de penser à lui. Je pris un short en jeans avec un haut vert rayé bleu qui découvrait l'endroit de mon tatouage. Je me détacha les cheveux et me les brossa. Enfin prête je porta le matelas pour l'amener dehors et profiter des UV. Une fois dehors j'installai mon « transats » et me coucha dessus. Tout le monde vaguai a ces occupation. Satchi et Pinguin était caché dans un coin et regardaient leur magasine. Le cuisinier préparait le repas et les autres faisait leur corvé. Moi j'étais couché sur mon matelas et cela depuis 30 minutes. Law s'enleva de Bepo pour se diriger vers moi.

Law : Tu n'as rien à faire Miss Lucia ?

Je relevais la tête pour finalement m'asseoir.

Moi : Non. J'aimerai bien quelque marines pour me défouler mais pas un chat.

Law : Alors que dirai tu de me dire ce que tu n'as pas voulu me dire la dernière fois.

Moi : La fois où tu voulais me scalper ?

Law : Oui entre autres.

Moi : Je te l'ai dis je te le dirai quand je me sentirai prête.

Son sourire avait disparut. Il gardait son sang froid. Dans ces yeux, des envies de meurtres apparaissaient , mais il n'en fit rien.

Law : Quand obéiras-tu au ordre ?

Moi :...

Law : Sache que je ne fais pas confiance si facilement. Tu pourrait faire partie de l'équipage de Eustass et nous espionner pour son compte.

Moi : Alors là, t'as tout faut. Mais je suis désoler de te faire du souci. Je ne pleurerai pas cette nuit. J'ai décider de l'oublier. Enfin jusqu'à maintenant.

Law : De qui tu parles ?

Moi : De Ace.

Law : …

Moi : Mon père... Voilà le problème dans l'histoire. Je te le dirai au moment venu [ a Sabondy pendant la retransmission de son exécution]

Law : Tu peux être sûr que je ne te lâcherai pas.

Law se leva.

Law : Va éplucher les pommes de terre.

Je me levis donc à mon tour et pris le matelas . Je me dirigeai vers l'intérieur du submersible quand celui-ci se mis à tanguer. Je regardai au loin et aperçus un bateau de la marine.

Moi : Capitaine !

Law : J'ai vu. Va appeler les autres sur le pont.

Moi : Tout de suite !

Je rentrais à l'intérieur et posa le matelas dans le dortoir. Satchi et Pinguin se trouvais sur leur lit.

Moi : Les gars , venez sur le pont ! La marine attaque !

Ils fermèrent leur magasine et alla sur le pont. Je prévenu tous le monde. On était prêt a se battre. Sans attendre les ordres je sautai sur le bateau pour attaquer. Law se lança à ma poursuite. Il me retrouva sur le pont du navire ennemis. Devant moi se tenais une personne que je connaissais bien.

J'étais paralysé par la stupeur.

Law : Tula connais ?

?: Allons Lucia. TU n'as pas pu m'oublier.

Moi : A...Ayame !

Ayame : Comme on se retrouve. Malheureusement pas dans le même camp. Comme tu peux le voir je suis colonel à présent. Soldat a l'attaque !

Les soldats chargèrent sur nous. A ce moment là les autres nous avait rejoint et se battait contre eux. Law lui se battait contre des marine un peu plus fort que des soldats et moi je m'avançais vers Ayame, le poing étincelant.

**PDV Law :**

D'où connaît-t-elle cette Ayame ? Surtout qu'elle va se battre contre elle. Et puis quel est le problème avec son père ? En tous cas je ne sais pas si je peux lui faire confiance. Tant que je ne connaîtrais rien d'elle, c'est sûr je ne lui ferai pas confiance.

Je finissais mon combat contre ses marines et je pris Miss Lucia par le bras pour la reculer en arrière.

Law : Laisse moi m'amuser un peu. Va fouiller le navire pour essayer de trouver quelque chose d'interressant.

Bizarrement elle m'écouta et fit ce que je lui avait demander. Mais je remarqua qu'elle ne portait pas son nodachi sur son dos. Elle l'avait oublié sur notre navire.

Ayame : Trafalgar Law ! Je ne te laisserai pas passer dans le nouveau monde !

Moi : On est encore loin.

Ayame : Ah non ! Votre navigateur à prit une route qui mène à une petite île près du nouveau monde.

Lieutenant : Colonel il ne fallait pas le dire !

Ayame : Oups...

Moi : Merci du renseignement. Raison de plus pour nepas me faire éliminer mais tu ne fais pas le poid face à moi.

Je souris sadiquement. J'allais pouvoir disséquer une nouvelle victime. Je me léchai la lèvre supérieur .

Moi : Room !

Je sortais mon nodachi et la coupa pour mélanger les parties de son corps. Elle ne s'y attendait pas. Trop facile . Sa n'a même pas duré.

Ayame : Tu n'as pas encore gagné.

Elle se dirigea difficilement ver moi pour me porter un coup que j'évitai avec facilité. Avec le manche de mon nodachi je lui porta un coup à la tête. Je vis Miss Lucia revenir avec quelque bourse. Elle devait contenir de l'argent. Je ne courais pas tellement après l'or mais ça ferait plaisir a mes compagnons . Le lieutenant était toujours debout. Mais un petit éclair trônait au dessus de sa tête. J'entendis Miss Lucia murmuré « éclair » et l'homme tomba. Mon sourire se transforma en amusement. Même si je ne lui faisait pas confiance, sa manière de faire me plaisait bien. Je donnais les directions et nous retournions au sous-marin. J'ordonnai à Miss Lucia d'aider les autres en cuisines et je retourna dans ma cabine pour finir un livre sur la médecine que j'avais commencer.


	13. Chapter 12

Je me réveilla pour une nouvelle journée. J'ai des ampoules plein les doigts a cause de Law ! Bien oui, il m'a demander d'éplucher les pommes de terre et a force de tenir l'éplucheur j'ai eu des ampoules...  
Mais vu que je suis dans l'infirmerie il doit y avoir des pansements. Je fouille dans le placard et trouve mes pansement. J'en mais trois : deux sur une main et un sur l'autre main. Je referme le placard et m'habille. Je me dirigea vers la salle à manger ou je trouva Bepo et Pinguin. J'ai pris l'habitude de câliner Bepo tout les matin, un privilège que seul le Capitaine peut accomplir mais maintenant Bepo m'y autorise aussi ! Sa fourrure est douce. Je comprends pour Law s'en sert pour dormir.

Lucia: Hoayo Mina ! (bonjours tout le monde)  
Pinguin: Bien dormis Lu-chan ?  
Lucia: Oui merci. Depuis quand tu raccourcis mon prénom ?  
Pinguin: Depuis ce matin et on en a discuter avec Satchi et Lu-chan sa te va bien et c'est très mignon. Tu n'es pas d'accord ?  
Lucia: Si. Ça me dérange pas.  
Satchi: Ah, bonjour Lu-chan !  
Lucia: B'jour ! Le capitaine ne c'est pas encore levé ?  
Satchi: Si il est deboout depuis longtemps.

Je m'assis et bu le café que Pinguin m'avait préparer et mangea quelque tartine. Après je m'en alla prendre une douche et quand je sortis de la douche habiller de ma robe rose (un peu abimer), Satchi et Pinguin m'attendait devant l'infirmerie.

Pinguin: On a un cadeau pour toi.  
Satchi: Ta robe commençais à être sale alors on t'a acheter de nouveau vêtement.

Il me tendit les vêtement et je les déplia. C'était un petit haut noir et blanc avec un slim bleu jean et comme chaussure j'avais des petite botine noir. En supplément il y avait des lunettes.

Moi: Des lunettes ?  
Satchi: Ah sa c'est le capitaine. Il dit que tu seras moins mioppe avec !  
Moi: En gros il se fou de ma gueule là !  
Pinguin: C'est à peu près ça...  
Moi: Je vais lui refaire le portrait ! :#

Dans un petit coin non loin de la, le Capitaine des Heart regardais la scène d'un oeuil amuser. Sa petite moquerie avait marcher et il en était fier.

Moi: *reprand son calme* Mais merci quand même !  
Pinguin: A propos des lunettes. Les verre ne sont pas pour les gens qui ont besoin de lunette. Ce sont les simple verre que l'ont met sur une fenêtre alors tu peux les porter sans craindre les problème de vue.  
Moi: Merci encore !

Je fis la bise aux garçons pour les remercier, ce qui les fit rougir, puis je rentrai dans ma "chambre". J'enfila les nouveau habits et je mis également les lunettes. Je m'attacha les cheveux pour me faire des couette ce qui allait parfaitement bien avec lapaire de lunette. Le capitaine les avient tous de même bien choisi. Je sortis de l'infirmerie pour chercher la salle d'entraînement. Malheureusement je tomba sur la chambre du Capitaine qui tourna le regards vers moi quand j'ouvris la porte.

Law: Tu veux quelque chose ?  
Moi: Je cherchais la salle d'entraînement mais je me suis un peu égarer.  
Law: C'est au fond du couloir. Au faite tes vêtement te vont bien.  
Moi: Merci pour les lunettes je les aime beaucoup.  
Law: Tant mieux. Attends ! J'ai quelque chose à te donner.

Il me tandis un livre. C'était un livre de médecine.

Law: Je veux que tu le lise.  
Moi: Tu veux que j'étudie ? Ok. A plus Capitaine.

Je sortis de la chambre et me dirigea vers la direction indiquer. On arriverai au Sabondy cette après-midi. Enfin moi je savais que c'est les Sabondy mais pas eux !Je suis dans la salle d'entraînement. Je vais essayer de maitriser une nouvelle capaciter : Me transformer en électricité. Après quelque tentative, je décida de mettre un par un les membres de mon corps en électricité. A la fin j'étais un silhouette électrique. Je me baissa et me concentra. Je devins une petite particule électrique permettant de se déplacer un peu partout sans être vu par mon ennemis. Soudain une idée me vint. Et si j'essayais de rentrer dans mes câbles électrique ? Je me dirigea vers les fils les plus proches et découvris que je pouvais me servir des câbles comme une ligne de métro. Je me promenais à travers les câbles pour finalement arriver à la salle des machines. Satchi criai que nous étions arriver. Les Sabondy, enfin ! On allait débarquer quand le Capitaine fit remarquer !

Law: Où est Miss Lucia ?  
Pinguin: Elle m'a dit qu'elle s'entraînait.

Je décidai de faire une blague à Law. Je montais doucement jusqu'à son épaule et me mis près de son oreille pour chuchoter :

Lucia: Je suis là...

J'avais repris une silhouette humaine et lui m'avais tenu par le cou et plaquer contre le mur ce qui m'avais forcer à redevenir chair.

Law: Ce n'est pas très drôle... Attends toi à ce que la prochaine fois le scalpel t'égratigne un peu.  
Lucia: Désoler.  
Law: Mais j'aime bien ta nouvelle technique. Efficace.

Il me lacha et je débarquai avec les autres. Les mêmes instruction étaient donner. Je leur appris que l'Archipel n'était pas magnétiser et que le Log Pose ne pointait donc pas l'île. Comment on est arriver ici alors ? Je leur est montré le chemin et leur est expliquer le problème de la muraille qui séparait Grand Line et le nouveau monde : Un artisan devait s'occuper du sous-marin sinon on sera écraser par la pression de l'eau. Moi je repéra Eustass Kidd...Le salaud j'ai envie de le tuer ! J'ai pas eu ma revanche.

Moi: Capitaine.  
Law: Hmm ?  
Moi: Le rouquin égoïste et prétentieux est déjà là...

Law sourit à l'insulte que j'ai lancé.

Law: Ne t'en approche pas. Sinon, qui d'autres est là? Bepo ?  
Bepo: Basil Hawkins, All Capone, Jewerly Bonney et X Drake sont là.  
Law: Alors les chapeaux de paille de sont pas encore là.  
Bepo: Non Captain.  
Law: Lucia, va rejoinder Pinguin.  
Lucia: Aye !

Pinguin était parti avec le cuisinier acheter de la nourriture. Je les trouvaient près d'un stand de viande.

Moi: Oye ! Les gars !

Pinguin: Qu'est ce que tu fais ici Lu-chan ?

Moi: C'est le capitaine qui m'a demander de vous rejoindre. On va faire un tour dans un bar ?

Pinguin: Ok.

Nous partîme à la recherche d'un bar. Nous ne mirent pas longtemps pour en trouver un. Nous sommes d'ailleurs tomber chez Shaky. Elle nous donna des renseignement.

Shaky : Surtout faites très attention au dragon céleste !

Pinguin : Merci du renseignement !

Shaky: De rien. Encore un verre, "The Surgeon lightning " ?

Moi: Oui merci.

On me servit encore en verre que je buvais. Ensuite on quitta le bar et on se balada un peu/ On passa alors devant un tatoueur et j'eus l'envie de mon tatouer le Jolly Roger sur le côté de mon cou. A vrai dire j'étais assez déçus que mon dos sois recouvert. Seulement Pinguin refusa et déclara que l'énorme tatouage dans le dos me suffisait et qu'il ne me paierai pas le tatoueur. Du coup, j'abandonnai l'idée d'un autre tatouage. On reçu un coup de fils du Capitaine nous ordonnant de rentrer. Sur le chemin nous fûmes bloquer par un dragon céleste.

DG: Je t'ai retrouver, sale traitre ! Tu vas payer ton évasion une fois rentrer.

Je releva la tête. Et merde c'était mon ancien maitre !

Moi: *regard menaçant* Je ne rentrerai pas !  
Pinguin: Lu-chan qui c'est ?  
Moi: Je te l'ai dit, je me suis échapper Pinguin. C'est mon "maitre" .  
Pinguin: Tu ne l'emmèneras pas avec toi !  
DG: *s'avance vers moi*  
Moi: Pinguin, ne t'en mêle pas. J'ai des comptes à régler avec cet enfoiré !  
Dg: *tien mon menton* Maintenant tu va me faire le plaisir de rentrer.  
Moi: *électrocute* Nan.  
Dg: *tombe a terre*  
Moi: Trop facile. *part vers le sous-marin*  
DG: Je...je te ramènerai !  
Moi: *sens une balle transpercer son dos* Dommage, je suis du type Logia ! *sort Nodachi et se retourne vers lui aura meurtrière* Il va y avoir un mort aujourd'hui, je le sens. Tu n'as malheureusement pas de chance je suis d'une salle humeur !

Quelque personne regardait la scène. Je remarquais que X Drake et le Magicien étaient présent. Je me transforma en électricité pour réapparaître derrière lui. Ma lame passa sous son torse et il poussa des cris de douleurs. Pinguin essaya de m'en empêcher mais il se prit un couteau pour toute réponse. Je l'avais blesser à l'épaule. Quelque chose me possédait. Je ne savais pas quoi. Le folie ? Je ne sais pas. Dans un dernier mouvement j'achevais l'homme qui m'avait fais souffrir et son corps tomba inerte à terre. J'avais tuer. Jamais je n'avais fais ça. Mécaniquement je lécha ma lame et la rangea dans son fourreau a ma ceinture. Je repris mes esprits et redevint moi même. Je me tourna vers mes nakama et demanda a Pinguin si ça allait. Il me répondit qu'il vaudrait mieux rentrer. Quelqu'un m'appella. C'était Kidd.

Kidd: Joli massacre ! Comme on se retrouve.  
Moi: Ferme la rouqin de mes deux et va voir ailleurs si j'y suis.

Je repartis au sous-marin avec les autres et en continuant vers le sous-marin j'entendis Killer dire à Kidd : " Elle t'as bien eus... Et elle n'a pas l'air de t' apprécier. " Je n'en revenais toujours pas. J'étais sous le choque. J'ai tuer quelqu'un... Une fois devant le sous-marin, Law nous attendait et me regarda avec un regards remplie de colère. Je crois que mon aventure prendra fin ici...


	14. Chapter 13

Law était très en colère. Je pense qu'il allait passer ces nerfs sur moi. On se tenait devant lui.

Law: Qu'est ce qui t'a pris de tuer un dragon céleste ?  
Moi: Je ...  
Pinguin: Captain, elle était comme posséder par la folie.  
Moi: C'est la première fois que sa m'arrive...  
Law: Miss Lucia, viens.

Je le suivis jusque dans sa cabine.

Law: Assied toi. Décris moi ce que tu as ressentis quand tu allais le tuer.  
Moi: Je n'avais qu'une envie : Le tuer. J'avais envie de l'entendre crier et me supplier de ne pas le tuer. J'étais comme posséder, je n'avais plus le contrôle de moi même.  
Law: La demence...  
Moi: Qu'est ce ?  
Law: Pour faire simple, tu a été atteins par la folie. Tu as peu être trop travailler, ou certains sentiment on agit sur ton cerveau et ton fais faire une dépression. Pour plus que sa se reproduise, tu ne travailleras plus jusqu'à nouvelle ordre.  
Moi: Je comprends.  
Law: Dernièrement, tu as été angoisser par quelque chose.  
Moi: Oui, la chose que je ne pourrais pas te dire.  
Law: Désoler mais il va falloir que tu me le dise.  
Moi: Je...  
Law: C'est un ordre !  
Moi: Portgas. est mon frère biologique. Jusqu'à maintenant on était frère de cœur. Mais la dernière fois, il m'a réveler que mon père était...

...

Law: Alors tu es la fille du seigneur des pirates...  
Moi: Oui...Et apparemment je viendrais de ce monde au départ.  
Law: Mais quelle est cette angoisse ?  
Moi: Tu c'est je je connais ce qui va se passer. A vrai dire, je connais l'histoire jusqu'à une île qui se nomme Punk Hazard dans le nouveau monde. Mais je connais seulement le parcours des chapeau de paille.  
Law: On débarquera nous aussi sur cette île ?  
Moi: Oui. Même que dans deux ans tu auras un super look ! Mais bon passons...Portgas. va être exécuter à Marineford.  
Law: O.O Et tu voudrais empêcher ça ?  
Moi: Oui.

On toqua à la porte.

Law: Oui?  
Satchi: Capitaine, un amiral est là. Il faut que l'on plonge !  
Law: Alors plongez.

Il me regarda avec ses yeux gris remplie de colère et me plaqua contre le mur en serrant ma gorge.

Law: Je t'avais presque oublier. Nan, j'avais presque oublier que tu as tuer un dragon céleste. J'avais ordonner de rester tranquille et tu as désobéis. Je ne ferais pas d'exception, je te punirai.

Un scalpel se nicha dans mes deux épaules. Il m'ouvra un peu le ventre et je hurla de douleur.

Law: Je vais tester quelque expérience sur toi...

Une bulle apparait autour de moi et mes organes changèrent de place. Les scalpels étaient en granit marin je ne pus donc rien faire.

-La suite des événements à été couper, pouvant atteindre à l'image de Trafalgar Law. C'est pour éviter de vous choquer et donc pour votre bien-

Après l'expérience finis :

J'étais toujours en vie. Mes membres mal placer mais toujours en vie couverte de sang. Il s'était bien amuser. Et moi j'avais trop crier. Son sourire sadique tout au long de mon décorticage...Pourquoi était-t-il mon idole ? Pourquoi je suis toujours fan des mecs les plus sadique qui n'en ont rien a faire de l'amour ? C'est sûr que après ce qu'il m'a fait, je le détestais. On était en direction d'une nouvelle île ne attendant que les Sabondy se calme. Law était en train de recoudre mes plaies. Ils n'avais pas déchirer mes vêtement, c'était déjà ça !

Law: Voilà...  
Moi: Je ne désobéirai plus. Je te le promet !

Il sourit fière de lui

Law: C'est ce que je voulais entendre !

Il remit mon corps normalement et je me levis pour sortir de sa chambre. Il ne dit rien et commença à lire un livre. Je me dirigeai vers la salle de bain et je croisai Pinguin.

Moi: Je suis désoler pour ton épaule.  
Pinguin: Tu n'étais pas toi même. Et bien , le Capitaine n'y est pas aller de main morte !

Je lui souris et continua mon chemins vers la salle de bain. Une fois arriver, je me déshabillai et mis au lave linge en route. Une fois ma douche prise, je regardai dans l'armoire de la salle de bain pour trouver quelque chose à me mettre. il y avait que des combinaison. J'en choisi une noir avec le Jolly Roger jaune. Elle ne moulait pas mes forme c'était déjà sa. Je sortis de la salle de bain pour aller au salon me reposer. Tous le monde me regarda étonner que je porte une combinaison.

Moi: Mes vêtements sont tachées de sang...Il y avait que ça dans la penderie.

Tous: ...

Law: En tous cas elle te vas très bien !

Là, il était en train de se foutre de ma gueule ! Ce ton narquois et se sourire. Il me tape le système. Il eut le droit à un regard froid de ma part puis il s'allongea sur Bepo. Quand à moi, je lisais le livre qu'il m'avait prêter.

OoOoOoOoO

La fin de l'après midi c'était assez bien passer malgré les disputes entre le Capitaine et moi...Oui, depuis mon disséquage c'est la guerre entre nous. Enfin, c'est plutôt moi qui lui fait la guerre ! Moi je n'ai pas faim alors je vais me coucher. Mais le Capitaine m'interpelle alors que j'allais quitter le salon.

Law: Attends ici.

Je m'arrêtai sur le chemin de la sortie.

Moi: Quoi ?

Law: Avant n'était que la première partie de ta punissions.

Moi: O.O

Law: Tu ne mangeras pas pendant 1 semaine.

Sourire sadique sur son visage.

Law: Et tu resteras enfermer dans ma chambre à étudier tout les livres de ma bibliothèque.

Moi: O.O Qu...Quoi !

Law: Tu réfléchiras a deux fois maintenant avant de tuer quelqu'un. Bien que tu tues ne me dérange pas. Je préfère que tu sois obéissante...

Law me prit par le bras et me traîna jusqu'à sa cabine. Il rentra avec moi et m'installa.

Law: Tu finis le livre que je t'ai donner et tu fais ces exercices.

Il me montra les exercices a faire et je continua ma lecture. Il allait sortir quand lui lança un scalpel qu'il évita en penchant la tête.

Moi: Je te hais.

Law: Moi aussi je t'aime.

Sur ces dernier mots il sortit. J'avais deux pages d'exercices ! Je n'allais jamais finir !

PDV Law:

Je suis diabolique ! Avec tous ses exercices, elle ne finira pas avant 1 ou deux semaines. Pour la bouffe, je suis pas si méchant que ça. Je lui apporterais un repas tout les deux jours. En tant que médecin je sais qu'il ne faut manquer de rien, c'est pourquoi ces repas seront remplies de vitamines. Bien sûr j'emmènerais un énorme repas pour qu'elle tienne deux jours. Je me dirige vers la salle à manger et je m'assoie à ma place pour commencer mon repas.

Pinguin: Captaine ?

Law: Je l'ai punis de nourriture et je l'ai foutu devant des bouquins.

Satchi: Mais rassure moi, tu vas lui apporter à manger.

Law: Tout les deux jours. Je lui ai donner deux feuille d'exercice.

Pinguin: Ca concerne la medecine ?

Law: Oui. Ce sont des choses qu'elle ne connais pas encore.

Vous aurez un deuxième médecin à bord ^^

Satchi: Après tout elle vous a demander de vous aider à la perfectionner...

Law: C'est vrai. Sa concerne justement la démence. C'est qui qui a préparer ce repas ?

Pinguin: Lucia...

Law: Toute seule ?

Pinguin: Oui.

Law: Alors elle sera aussi cuisinière. C'est pas mal.

Satchi/Pinguin: [ Trop de fierté pour avouer que c'est excellant -'-]

Une fois que j'eus fini de manger, j'allai me coucher. J'avais oublier qu'elle se trouvait dans ma chambre O.O". Elle travaillais encore et ne s'était pas endormis. J'allais dans la salle de bain. En tant que Capitaine j'avais ma douche dans ma cabine. Je pris une douche et une fois fini, je m'habillai d'un grand T-Shirt et allais m'allonger sur mon lit pour dormir. Je n'arrivais pas à dormir a cause de la lumière, alors jeme mis à l'observer. Elle avait ses long cheveux blond attacher en deux couette distincte. Cette coiffure est pour les petites fille, mais chez elle ça ne faisait pas gamine. Ca lui allait très bien. Bien sûr je ne dirais jamais sa à voix haute ! Fuck ! Après quelque longue minutes d'observation, j'interrompis le silence.

Moi: Lucia, tu peux aller te coucher.

Lucia: Nan. Il faut que je continue.

Moi: Va te coucher ! Tu auras tout demain pour continuer.

Elle posa le livre sur la table et se leva pour se coucher par terre près de mon lit.

Moi: Tu peux venir sa me dérange pas.

Lucia: *regards noir* Tu crois vraiment que je vais dormir avec le mec qui m'a disséquer ? Rêve toujours ! Je t'en veux énormément d'avoir salit mes vêtement !

Moi: Juste a cause des vêtement ?

Lucia: Ouai !

Elle se leva et pris une des couvertures qui se trouvais au bout de mon lit et elle s'y blottit pour tomber dans un profond sommeille. Je ne mis pas longtemps à l'imiter.


	15. Chapter 14

Je pars en vacance et je reviens le 23 août environs. Profiter bien de ce chapitre ^^

Je vais essayer de sortir le prochain chapitre de "Espionne" avant mon départ. Enfin, je vais essayer !

Merci aussi a toute vos reviews et vos petit mots. Ça m'a beaucoup touché ! Maintenant place au chapitre !

Chapitre 14:

Je dormais. Soudain je me réveillais a cause d'un certains mal de dos. Je m'assis et massa mon dos avec difficulté. Le sol c'est pas confortable. Et si je m'installais dans son lit ? Il dort et c'est un grand lit alors il ne remarquera rien. Je me levis et m'installai sur son lit. Je pris la place qui n'était pas occuper. Je me rappela de la punition. Quand j'y réfléchi il a dit "Moi aussi je t'aime". Attend ! Il a dit qu'il m'aimait ? Mes joues prirent une teinte rose. Il va voir lui quand je me réveillerai ! Je m'endors de nouveau mais cette fois ci dans un lit très confortable !

Je me réveillais sur quelque chose se chaud et confortable. J'avais toujours les yeux fermer essayant de savoir quel était ce "matelas" si doux ,moelleux et qui sentais si bon.

?: C'est bon; je suis confortable ?

Non. Ça ne peut pas être ?  
J'ouvris les yeux et je vis Law, sourire moqueur sur le visage. J'étais contre son torse. Non, sur son torse ! J'étais rouge de la tête au pied et je m'écartai vivement. Lui il rigola se moquant de moi.

Moi: Je commençais à avoir mal au dos...Et hier,tu m'as dit : "Moi aussi je t'aime"...  
Law: Ne te fais pas d'idée c'était ironique ! Tu devrais voir ta tête tu es toute rouge.  
Moi: Ça s'appelle des rougissement ,Monsieur le médecin !  
Law: Tiens d'ailleurs, tu as des exercices à faire. Quand tu auras finis l'étude de ce livre je t'en donnerai un autre.

Law alla prendre sa douche et moi je m'asseyais au bureau pour continuer ma lecture. C'est amusant parce que ce livre parle de la démence. Il y a marqué qu'il faut que la "victime" se détende plus que que la maladie ne revienne plus. Alors je me levis et allai fouiller dans la bibliothèque. Bingo ! J'ai trouver un livre pour la méditation. Je m'assoie en tailleurs et suis les consigne du livre. Le capitaine sort de la douche habiller.

Law: Tu fais quoi ?  
Moi: Je soigne mon problème de démence.

Il sourit.

Law: J'espère que sa ne se reproduira plus alors.  
Moi: Ne t'en fait pas.  
Law: Au faite, 1 semaine sans manger et 2 semaines à étudier.  
Moi: Aoummmm (méditation)  
Law: :# Arrête de m'ignorer !:  
Moi: Hein ? Quoi ?  
Law: Soigne toi l'esprit, je te laisse.

Law sortis de la chambre et je médita pendant 1h. Après cette longue méditation, mon esprit était apaiser et je continua le travail. Je fini le livre et j'attaquais la deuxième feuille d'exercice. Je commençais à avoir faim mais je me concentrais sur autre chose pour oublier.

PDV Law:

La méditation. Elle a bien lu le livre. Je suis heureux qu'elle fasse des progrès. J'aurais bientôt une assistante à la hauteur. Mais maintenant je crois que l'envie de désobéir à quitté son esprit. Encore, je suis gentil. Elle devrait être enfermer pendant un mois ! Mais j'ai besoin d'elle. Elle sait plus de chose que moi sur le nouveau monde. Et c'est vrai qu'elle est forte. Mais pas assez pour me battre ! Et je ne l'avouerai jamais elle cuisine mieux que mon chef cuisinier.

Bepo se plaint de la chaleur, alors j'ordonne qu'ont remonte à la surface. Je monte sur le pont. On aperçoit déjà l'île. C'est une île hivernal. Ce genre d'île m'avait quelque peut manquer. Quoi de plus normal puisque je viens de North Blue ! Quand on débarquera, Lucia viendra avec moi. Je peux pas la laisser dans le sous-marin toute seule elle pourrait faire des bétises. Et puis c'est très mauvais pour sa santer de rester enfermer et de ne pas prendre. Dans une heure tout au plus nous accosteront sur l'île. Je restai sur le pont et Bepo débarqua.

Bepo: Captain ?

Moi: Hum ?

Bepo: Tu n'as pas été trop dur avec la petite Lucia ?

Moi: J'aurais pu être pire Bepo.

Bepo: C'est vrai mais sa main dans ma foururre me manque.

Je soupira.

Moi: Je t'autorise à la voir quand tu veux alors.

Je ne peux rien refuser a mon ours favoris. (ou presque) Je passai ma main sur sa tête et il s'assit. Je scrutais l'horizon.

Bepo: Tu as l'air soucieux Captaine .

Moi: C'est Lucia.

Bepo: Elle a quoi ?

Moi: Elle est très particulière.

Bepo: C'est pour ça qu'elle t'intéresse. Moi je la trouve très belle pas toi ?

Moi: Hmm...

Bepo: ZzZzZz

Je souris. Mon second avait raison. Elle était belle. Mais ce n'était pas ça qui m'intéressait. La fille du seigneur du pirate...De plus elle veut s'infiltrer dans cette futur guerre. Ce qui est très dangereux car Barbe Blanche ne laissera surement pas un de ses hommes mourir.

PDV Lucia:

J'ai enfin fini ce livre ! J'ai aussi fini les exercice et je vais bientôt terminer le livre sur la méditation. J'en ai marre d'étudier. J'ai la tête grosse comme une maison. Je crois que j'ai pas le droit de sortir mais il faut que je rejoigne Law. J'ai besoin de prendre l'air. Je posa alors mon livre et sortis de la chambre. J'allais sur le pont et Law était la et regardais la mer. J'aperçus l'île que l'on souhaitait atteindre.

Law: Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Moi: J'ai mal à la tête et j'ai vraiment besoin de faire une pause. L'air de dehors est beaucoup plus saine.

Law: C'est bien pour ça que je t'aurais appeler une fois arriver sur l'île.

Je regardais un peu mieux cette fameuse île.

Moi: Non ! Pas une île hivernal !

Law: Pinguin ou Satchi doivent avoir un manteau pour toi ne t'inquiète pas.

Il avait un ton neutre comme à son habitude. Je m'assoids près de Bepo et le serre dans mes bras en caressant sa fourrure. Bepo sourit et se frotta contre moi. Je pense qu'il doit être heureux de me revoir. Enfin de me sentir plutôt !

OoOoOoOoOoO

Nous avons accoster sur l'île et Satchi m'a prêter un manteau à ma taille. Je porte toujours cette foutu combinaison. Mes vêtements ne sont pas encore propre. Il caille même si j'ai ma veste et Law s'en amuse.

Moi: Quoi ! Ca te fais rire ? Nous ne venons pas tous du nord comme toi !

Law: Tu es amusante a voir.

Moi: :# Grrr

Law: Viens avec moi au va inspecter les environs pendant que Satchi et Pinguin vont avec les autres faire les taches habituelles.

Les autres: Oui Capitaine !

Law: Bepo porte mon arme.

Il donna son arme à Bepo et je le suivis dans la fôret.


	16. Chapter 15

Blabla: Voilà le nouveau chapitre ! Je vais essayer de publier plus rapidement mais c'est pas dis...

Merci encore a tous pour votre soutien ! J'ai prévu de faire une schoolfic. Je publierai le premier chapitre bientôt.

J'étais en haut de la montagne, éblouie par la chose devant moi. Le capitaine et Bepo me rejoignirent. Law était aussi surpris.

Law: C'est totalement impossible ça !

Devant nous, Un petit bout de terrain puis le vide. Mais ce n'est pas un vide ordinaire. De l'eau flotte en suspension. Le pire, c'est que cette eau n'est pas gelé !

Moi: Si ça se trouve l'eau est chaude !  
Law: On peut pas vérifier...  
Moi: Ah oui ! J'avais presque oublier nos fruit du démon.  
Bepo: Je sais pas nager..désolé.

L'escargophone sonna. Law décrocha.

Law: Oui ?  
Satchi: Capitane, on vous attend au bar de la ville.

Satchi nous donna l'adresse du bar et nous nous y rendions. C'était un bar avec peu de pirate. Nous nous asseyons avec les autres et je voulus commander du saké.

Serveur: Vous désireriez ?  
Moi: Du s...  
Law: Une limonade pour la jeune fille et une coupe de saké pour moi Mister.  
Serveur: Je vous amène ça.

Le serveur repartit.

Moi: Je voulais de l'alcool !  
Law: Mais tu es encore punis alors je choisis se que tu bois.  
Moi: Je te tuerai un jour, je te tuerai !  
Law: Pour le moment se serai plutôt moi qui pourrai te tuer. Et de toute façon tu ne peux pas faire de mouvement brusque.  
Moi: À qui la faute ?  
Satchi: C'est vrai que c'est toi qui la blesser Captaine !  
Law: Satchi ! *regard autoritaire*  
Satchi:*frisonne de peur* Pardon.

Le serveur emmena les boissons et retournait au bar.

Pinguin: Le log met deux jours à recharger.  
Law: Bien. Ce soir, on s'amusera un peu.

Tous l'équipage comprit sauf moi.

Moi: Comment ça ?

Law souriait sadiquement.

Law: Toi tu restés au sous-marin. Tu as des livres à lire.  
Moi: J'en ai ras le cul de lire !  
Law: Tu l'as chercher ...  
Moi:*murmure* Préfère être violer ou scalper que lire...

Je bus ma limonade et les autres burent aussi leur boissons.

Law:*murmure* Ah bon ? Tu aurais pu me le dire...  
Moi:*murmure* Je savais pas que tu entendais aussi bien.  
Law: On y va. Lucia rentre au submersible et Bepo t'accompagne.  
Bepo: Oui Captaine !

On sortir du bar et on se sépara en deux groupes. Bepo et moi allons vers le submersible et les autres vers le centre ville.

(toujours Pdv Lucia)  
Je suivais Bepo jusqu'au port. Et la, une idée me vint.

Moi: Hey Bepo, regarde une étoile filante.

Bepo regarda le ciel e je me transforma en électriciter pour lui fausser compagnie. Ce qui marcha ! Law m'a confisquer mon nodachi alors vais me balader dans la ville.

Pdv Bepo:

Mince elle m'a eu ! Je fais quoi moi ? Je crois que je vais rejoindre le Captaine.

Pdv Law

Nous avons déjà volée une maison quand Bepo arriva.

Bepo: Lucia m'a eu. Elle à disparut.  
Moi: *soupire* Je vais la tuer.  
Pinguin: Que fais-ton ?  
Moi: On l'a cherche et je l'enferme dans ma chambre comme ça plus de problème !

Pdv Lucia

Une demi-heure que je me balade. Très simple cette ville, même si il y a de la neige ! Des hommes soul approchaient de moi.

Hommes_1: Perdu poulette ?  
Moi: Pas du tout.  
Hommes:_2: Alors tu peux venir te balader avec nous !

Non. Seulement deux hommes. Les deux avait des sourires de pervers.

Moi: Non merci.

Les deux me prirent par le bras et m'entraînaient de force dans une ruelle. À cause de mes blessures je ne pus leur résister.

Moi: Lâchez moi !  
Homme_1: Je vais d'abord m'amuser un peu.  
Homme_2: Je fais le guet.

Le premier homme demanda au deuxième de me tenir. Il obéit et me tenais fermement. Je me débâtis comme je le pus mais une blessure à la côte se rouvris et j'arrêtais tout mouvement. Du sang coulait de la plais. L'homme_1 profita alors de ma faiblesse pour enlever mon haut et découvrir mes multiples blessure.

Homme_1: Fait avec un scalpel...  
Homme_2: Elle a un tatouage dans son dos !  
Homme_1: Esclaves ?  
Homme_2: Non, pirate.  
Homme_1: Tu es bien faible pour un pirate !  
Moi: Mon fichu capitaine y est pour quelque chose.  
Homme_2: C'est la marque de Trafalgar Law !  
Homme_1: Tu as du être désobéissante pour avoir toute ses plais. Vilaine fille ! *sourire pervers*

Il posa une main sur mon sein et commença à le masser. Moi, je me débattais au mieux mais aucun son sortis de ma bouche.

Moi: Enlevé tes ...

L'homme_2 massait mon cul pour me faire taire. Le premier homme allait passe au niveau suivant quand un homme apparut dans l'ombre.

?: Enlever vos salle patte de ma propriété !  
Homme_2: C'est ton petit ami ?  
Moi: Nan. Mais vous allez crever.

Le nouvel arrivant s'avança. Un réverbère l'éclaira. Comme je le pensais c'est Law qui est venu m'aider. Les autres n'était pas la. J'entendis un "Room" et je me retrouva dans ses bras.

Law: Vous allez payer le prix pour avoir toucher à ma nakama !

Il s'éloignait rapidement de moi pour bondire sur la gorge de l'adversaire. Il les tua chacun leur tour.

Moi: Retourne toi \\\\

Il m'obéit et je remis mon haut il se dirigea lentement vers moi.

Moi: Et depuis quand je suis...

Je n'ai pas eu le temps de finir ma phrase que je reçus une violente baffe de sa part. Il m'avait frapper ?!

Moi: Qu...  
Law: Tu te rend pas compte de ce qu'il aurait pu faire ?!

Il étai très en colère et me regardais droit dans les yeux. Des lames coulèrent sur mes joues. Pas de douleur mais de surprise. Surprise qu'il m'a frapper.

Moi: Je...

Il me prit par les épaule et me secoua.

Law: Ne te promène jamais seule la nuit ! Ils allait te...

Il me lâcha et cracha par terre de dégoût.

Moi: Mais...*snif* il ne c'est rien passer !  
Law: Viens avec moi je vais soigner tes blessures.

Il me prit fermement par le bras et m'entraînais au sous-marin.

Law: Et si ils t'avaient...tes blessures seraient réouverte et tu serais sûrement morte !

Il 'installa sur la table et souleva mon haut. Il passa un coton alcooliser et désinfecta la plais. Pour finir il m'appliquait un nouveau bandage. Une fois fini il me reprit fermement le bras et m'entraînais dans sa chambre. Je ne savais pas quoi dire. Oui, il avait raison.

Moi: Merci...  
Law:...

Trop énerver pour répondre. Il me lâcha une fois dans sa chambre et enleva son pull. Je détourna le regard gêner de la vu et il se coucha sur le lit. Je restais debout planter comme un poteau.

Law: Instale toi et dors !

Un ton ferme. Il était toujours irriter. J'obéis et m'installai à coter de lui. Il rabattait la couverture sur nous et éteignit la lumière.

Moi: *parle doucement* Ou sont les autres ?  
Law: Ils dorment.

Quinze minutes plus tard,j'éternuai et tremblais de froid.

Moi: L..Law ?  
Law: Hum ?  
Moi: Tu dors ?  
Law: Nan.  
Moi: J'ai froid..atchoum !  
Law: Tu as du attraper froid. Ce qui est normal, tu as été torse nu alors qu'il fait -15 dehors.

Qu'est ce qu'il m'agace ! Il peut pas me réchauffer ou alors il veut rabaisser ma fierter ? À mais j'oubliais ! C'est Trafalgar Law alors c'est normal !

Moi: Mais j'ai froid. Atchoum !  
Law: Et alors ? C'est ton problème pas le mien !

Je me levai et alla vers la sortie. Quand je tournai la poignée je remarquais que la porte était verrouiller. Put**  
Il le fait exprès !

Law: Reviens te coucher et dors !

J'obéis une nouvelle fois.

Moi: Atchoum !  
Law: Tu as si froid que tu fais tremblé le lit ...  
Moi: ... réchauffe moi.

Jusqu'ici, il me tournait le dos. Il se retourna pour pouvoir me voir. Je tremblais de partout. Il posa une main sur mon front.

Law: De la fièvre...  
Moi: Captaine !  
Law: Que veux tu ?  
Moi: De la chaleur...  
Law: Ça dépend dans quel sens..  
Moi: C'est pas le moment pour des..atchoum ! Sous-entendu ! \\

Heureusement que dans le noirs il ne pouvait voir mes rougeurs. Une fois de plus il s'amusait avec moi et ça m'énerve !

Law: Hum...j'hésite.  
Moi: Aller.  
Law: Tu voulais quoi précisément ?  
Moi: Grr.  
Law: Si tu me le dis pas je ne peux rien faire.

Cela me gênait de le dire et il le savait. J'abandonnais finalement la partie.

Moi: Serre moi dans tes bras s'il te plaît.  
Law: Si tu pouvais faire une phrase sans me donner des ordres !  
Moi: J'ai dis s'il te plais !  
Law: Lucia je déteste tous de même les ordres.  
Moi: Tous ça pour que je le redis !

Avec la lumière de la lune je pouvais voir un petit sourire de sa part.

Moi: S'il te plais, pourrais-tu me prendre dans tes bras ?

Aussi tôt dis, aussi tôt fais. Il se plaqua contre moi et serra ma taille pour me rapprocher de lui.

Moi: N'en profite pas ! \\\  
Law: Depuis quand tu es si sensible ?  
Moi: De quoi tu parles ?  
Law: Tu sais, les tomates c'est pas la saison !

Effectivement j'avais pris une couleur tomate du à notre proximité et mon cœur battait la chamade. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de se genre de contact physique.

Law: Est ce que...ton cœur serais sensible à mon charme ?  
Moi: A...arrête de te foutre de moi !  
Law: C'est déjà bien, tu tremble moins.  
Moi: Le meilleur moyen de se réchauffer, c'est la chaleur corporelle.  
Law: Tu vois tu apprend plein de chose !

Il s'était encore rapprocher de moi. Je 'osais plus bouger.

Law: Mais ça irai plus vite si tu enlevais quelque vêtement...  
Moi: O\\\\\O  
Law: *rigole* C'est amusant de voir tes réactions !  
Moi: Tu peux toujours courir pour que j'enlève mes vêtement !  
Law: Je plaisantais, bien que ce sois vrai.

Je m'habituais à notre proximité et me cala mieux contre lui.

Moi: Atchoum !  
Law: Profite car se seras la seule fois que tu seras aussi près.  
Moi: Kidd est mieux foutu que toi niveau abdo...  
Law: Je suis meilleur que lui dans certain domaine...  
Moi: Tu devrais faire un peu de muscu, gringalet !

Il me tapa à la "Gibs* " (*dans NCIS, Gibs donne une petite tape à l'arrière du crâne)

Moi: Ouille..  
Law: Eustass à de faux abdo !  
Moi: Tu les as toucher ? Moi oui.  
Law: Il t'a pas ...?!  
Moi: Nan. C'est quand je l'ai frapper. Tu serai pas jaloux sur les bords ?  
Law: Je n'ai aucune raison de l'être !

Sans s'en rendre compte, Law carréssait frénétiquement mes cheveux. Ça me semble un peu trop familier à mon goût.

Moi: Je suis pas un cheval !  
Law: ?  
Moi: Retire ta main de mes cheveux...  
Law: Je n'avais pas fait attention.

Il retira sa main. Je venais seulement de remarquer que je sentais tous son corps contre moi. Chaque petite parti et recoins. D'ailleurs ça dois être réciproque.

Law: Maintenant dors !  
Moi: Bonne nuit capitaine.  
Law: Bonne nuit...

Je faisais semblant de dormir pour sentir les parties de son corps. Une était un peu éveiller du au contact très rapprocher. Ses abdo était un peu musclé. Mais m'attardais mon opinions vers la parties la plus...intéressante à  
mon goût. Je m'amusais à sentir "cette partie" contre moi et finalement je m'endormis en écoutant la respiration de Law.

Pdv: Law

Elle s'était enfin endormit. J'aime bien m'amuser avec elle. Lucia est amusante lorsqu'elle rougit ! Malheureusement pour moi, j'avais oublier qu'elle effet me produisait les contact aussi rapprocher...  
Je m'endormis à mon tour peu à près qu'elle est sombrée dans mes bras.

Blabla:

Voilà le chapitre 15 enfin terminée. Ça a été dur vu que j'étais en vacance mais j'ai réussi à écrire ! Dites moi si vous trouver pas le personnage trop Marry Soue et si Law n'est pas OOC (ou c'est OCC ?).


	17. Chapter 16

Chapitre 16:

Pendant mes vacances je n'ai pas glander. Nan ! Alors voici le chapitre 16. Je l'ai refait deux fois ! Cette version me convient mieux et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Enjoy !

Pdv Law:

J'étais éveiller depuis quelque temps. Lucia dormait encore. Moi, je la regardais dormir. Je me demande vraiment à quoi elle rêve ? Ce qui m'étonne, c'est que son monde n'a pas l'air de lui manquer. Elle a l'air heureuse avec nous. Avec moi... Pourquoi voulait-t-elle intégrer les Heart absolument ? Je revois encore la scène de notre combat. Si déterminer...  
Elle a entremêler ses jambes au mienne. Son corps recherche la chaleur. Je m'occuperai de son rhume une fois qu'elle sera réveiller. Pendant la nuit, elle n'a pas bouger. D''habitude elle bouge beaucoup. Le fait qu'elle soit coller à moi ne me dérange pas. Je trouve ça...apaisant ? Apaisant... Je ne sais pas si c'est le mot exacte. Elle bouge et ouvre un œil, puis l'autre. En me voyant elle rougis comme les cheveux de (ce connard) Eustass !

Moi: Les cheveux roux sa irai bien avec ta peau.  
Lucia: Arrête de te foutre de ma gueule !

Elle se redressa pour aller se mettre dans un coin du lit, la mine boudeuse. Je rigola.

Moi: Tu vas pas bouder comme ça !  
Lucia: Va falloir te faire pardonner Captain !

Je rigolai un peu plus.

Lucia: C'est rare que tu sois de bonne humeur. C'est parce que je suis la ?  
Moi: J'en sais rien. Aller je vais t'examiner.

Je repris mon sérieux.

Lucia: Non. Je boude.  
Moi: Je te retire ta punition ?

Elle se retourna le visage illuminer.

Lucia: Je te suis !

Elle me suivis donc à l'infirmerie et s'assit sur la table d'occultation. Je souleva son T-Shirt et elle se crispa. Je le releva un peu et elle s'écarta. Son visage avait une expression de panique mêler à la peur. Le viol lui avait laisser des séquelles j'aurai du m'en douter.

Lucia: Ne...me touche pas !

Elle avait peur. Je pris une voix les plus rassurante que possible.

Moi: Je ne te ferai rien. Je ne suis pas comme ses sales types !

J'avais prononcer la dernière phrase avec haine. Dès qu'il s'agit d'eux, ça me met en colère.

Lucia: Je...

Elle était traumatiser. Elle éclata en sanglot. Je ne suis vraiment pas du genre à câliner les gens...  
Satchi débarqua dans la pièce.

Satchi: Que se passe-t-il ? J'étais bien moi dans mon lit !

Il vit Lucia. Ce fainéant venait de sortir du lit.

Satchi: Qu'est ce que vous avez encore fait Capitaine ?  
Moi: Comment ça encore ?*hausse le ton*  
Satchi: Pourquoi elle pleure ?  
Moi: Secret médical.

Satchi prit Lucia dans ses bras. Elle sursauta et essayais de se dégager de son emprise. Elle avait peur. Peur des hommes. C'est vrai que je suis arriver à temps...mais rien que ce qu'ils ont fait la marquée.

Satchi: Lu-chan ! C'est que moi. Chuuut.

Lucia se calmai un peu pour se peloter dans ses bras. Sans savoir pourquoi, ça m'agaçait.

Pdv Satchi

Lu-chan c'était serrer à moi et pleurait encore. Il a du se passer quelque chose hier pour qu'elle pleure comme ça. Le capitaine l'aurai violer ? Non, c'est pas son genre. Lucia arrêta de pleurer et sécha ses larmes.

Lucia: Merci...  
Moi: Je suis ton ami. Ne l'oublie jamais.  
Lucia: Oui Titi-chan.  
Moi: Titi ?  
Lucia: Fallait que je te trouve un surnom.  
Law: Désoler de vous déranger mais je dois examiner Lucia.  
Moi: Oui désolée Capitaine.

Je sortis de l'infirmerie. Le capitaine avait l'air énerver.

Pdv Law

Je me calma quand Satchi sorti. Je m'avanca vers Lucia pour reprendre ou j'en étais. Elle fessait l'effort de ne pas bouger et était crisper quand je relevai son t-Shirt.

Moi: Je ne te ferai rien.

Je changeai ses bandages.

Lucia: Tu crois que le roux ça m'irait ?

Je la regardais. C'est vrai que ses yeux bleu irai parfaitement avec la couleur.

Moi: Oui. Ça va bien avec tes yeux.

Des yeux et un visage innocent. Pourtant, elle était à présent une meurtrière...

Lucia: Tu te moqueras pas hein ?  
Moi: Ce serai tentent...  
Lucia: Captain !

J'avais fini avec ses bandages et m'apprêtais à remonter son T-Shirt.

Moi: Je peux ?  
Lucia: Oui...

Elle était très crisper et serrai le bord de la table.

Moi: As-tu peur ?  
Lucia: De quoi ?  
Moi: De nous.  
Lucia: Je sais que vous ne tenterai rien mais j'ai malgré moi peur.

Elle détourna le regard. Je remonta son t-Shirt et l'examina.

Moi: C'est qu'un petit rhume. Prend ça.

Je lui tendis des médicaments qu'elle prit. Elle redescenda vite son haut et se releva. Pour être rouge elle l'était.

Lucia: Je suis désolée pour hier. Je vous code que des ennuies.  
Moi: C'est vrai. Dorénavant, tu resteras avec moi à chaque île.  
Lucia: À tes ordres...

Elle sortit. Je rangeai le matériel et allai boire un café.

Pdv Lucia

Je buvais un chocolat chaud. Je ne comprend pas pourquoi j'ai peur de Law. Peur qu'il me touche...  
Hier, alors que on était entrain de me violer, je n'ai pas utiliser mon pouvoir. Je viens juste d'y penser. Si je l'avais utilisée, rien de tous cela ne serai arriver. Mais je n'aurai pas dormis contre Law...  
Bien sur que j'ai aimée ce moment ! Coller contre son corps... Toute les fan-girl de mon monde aurai voulu être à ma place. Un jour j'ai souhaitée me retrouver dans le monde de One Piece. Alors non, mon monde ne me manque pas. J'aimerai bien dormir à nouveau contre lui. Mais le Capitaine n'a pas l'air tendre et câlin... C'est déjà une chance que j'ai pu dormir comme ça ! Je regarde le magazine. Le capitaines à obtenu une prime de 250 millions de Berry et j'ai une augmentation:

Portgas.  
" The surgeon of Lighting"  
Morte de préférence. (10 million en plus si morte)  
165 millions B

Lucia: Ahahahaha ! *rire sadique*

Le capitaine entra et prit un café.

Law: Qu'est ce qui te fait rire ?  
Moi: Ma prime.

Law vit son augmentation et aborda un sourire victorieux. Puis il vit ma prime et prit une mine satisfaite.

Law: Tu es passée de 99 millions à 160 millions. C'est digne d'une heart.  
Moi: En même temps t'as vu qui j'ai tué !

La démence prenait un peu le contrôle.

Law: *fronce les sourcil* Lucia ! Méditation !

J'inspirai et j'expirai. Je repris le contrôle de moi même.

Moi: Tu ressemble à un panda. Tu adore Bepo. Tu hais Eutass Kidd. Tu m'aimes et tu es un mauvais mécanicien !  
Law: C'est la bonne Lucia... Je ne t'aime pas !  
Moi: Ne te met pas en colère pour si peu.  
Law: Je suis calme.  
Moi: La méditation te ferai du bien.  
Law: Je vais me la faire...  
Moi: Si je t'énerve je m'en vais.

Je sortis de la pièce. Je voulais aller dans ma chambre seulement, je n'avais pas de chambre. J'allais dans le salon. Pinguin et les autres me proposèrent une partie de poker que j'acceptais. À la fin de la partie, j'étais deuxième, Satchi en premier et Pinguin en dernier. Satchi étant le premier, donna un gage à Pinguin. Les connaissants, sa va être ma fête. Ils sont pervers comme pas possible alors...  
Satchi chuchota donc le gage à Pinguin qui s'avança vers moi. J'eu un mouvement de recul. Satchi se tenait derrière moi et me tenait doucement les mains.

Satchi: Je me souviens de ta réaction se matin alors ne t'inquiète pas.

Au contraire. Je n'étais pas paniquer parce que c'étaient mes amis. Satchi me l'avait dis. Alors pas de raison de paniquer. Je me défis facilement de la poigne de Satchi qui ne fit rien. Pinguin me prit par la taille et nicha sa tête dans son cou pour l'embrasser en plusieurs fois.

Bepo: Pinguin ? Tu fais quoi a Lu-chan ?

Pinguin s'éloigna et releva la tête.

Pinguin: Rien. C'était un gage.  
Bepo: Ah je comprend. Désolée.

Bepo répartis.

Pdv Law

Je demandai à mes hommes de remonter. Une fois à la surface, tout le monde sorti dehors pour prendre l'air.

Lucia: Ah ! Ça fait du bien.  
Bepo: Hum !

Lucia caressait affectueusement Bepo. Pinguin et Satchi discutaient avec elle et Bepo vint vers moi.

Bepo: Captain ? J'ai une question.  
Moi: Quel est ta question ?  
Bepo: Quand un mâle embrasse le cou d'une femelle ça veut dire quoi ?

Je fronça les sourcils.

Moi: Où tu as vu ça ?  
Bepo: C'est Pinguin qui...  
Moi: C'est une marque d'affection en général.  
Bepo: Désolée. Je voulais pas t'énerver Captain.

Je serrai les poings. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je suis énervée.

Pdv Lucia

Le gage de tout à l'heure à été oublié. Nous discutions joyeusement sur le pont. Je jetais un regards vers le Capitaine. Il était appuyé à la rembarrée et serrai les dents et le poings. Il paraissait en colère. Non, il était en colère. Il me tourna la tête et croisa me regard. Un regards de glace... C'est à cause de moi ?  
Dehors il faisait soleil. Je me coucha pour prendre le soleil. Je repensais à ma couleur de cheveux. C'est vrai que le rouge ça me plairai bien !  
Grrr. Ah ! Mon ventre à faim. Celui des autres aussi.

Law: Lucia, va préparer à manger.  
Moi: Et pourquoi moi ?  
Law: Parce que tu es une femme...  
Moi: Tsss. Je sais pas faire à bouffer

Bien sur que c'est un mensonge. Mais je ne sais pas faire de la grande cuisine non plus !

Law: Tu sais très bien que je déteste les mensonges !  
Pinguin: Ça va barder...  
Law: Ne m'énerve pas plus que je le suis !  
Moi: J'en ai marre de faire à bouffer !

Il s'approcha de moi et les autres s'éloignèrent.

Law: Obéis !  
Moi: Hors de question !

Il me prit par la gorge. J'eus un sourire et me transforma en électricité pour lui échapper. Il se mît plus en colère.

Law: Lucia ! Ici !

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je me retransforma sans le vouloir et j'avais peur. Les autres s'étaient écrouler à terre. Serai-ce le fluide royal ?

Law: Ici !

Il montrait du doigt l'endroit où il voulait que j'aille. De peur, j'obéis. Je vis sa main de se lever pour atterrir violemment sur ma joue. Je mis ma main sur ma joue endolorie. Comme si une ne suffisait pas, sa main frappa ma deuxième joue plus fort que la précédente. Je tomba par terre et sanglotais. Mes parents ne m'avaient jamais frapper comme ça. C'est la deuxième fois qu'il me frappe. Il me donna un cou de pied dans les cotes qui me fit rouler. Heureusement il avait frappé le côté ou je n'avais rien. Je pleurai un peu plus. Mes joues me brûlèrent. Il était vraiment en colère. Il me releva brutalement pour me traîner dans les couloir du sous-marin et m'enfermer dans la cuisine.


	18. Chapter 17

Chapitre 17 :

J'étais seule dans la cuisine. J'avais toujours mal a mes joues. Pourquoi est-t-il plus agressif que avant avec moi ? Finalement va falloir faire a manger. Quelqu'un toque à la porte.

?: Lucia, c'est Satchi.

J'entendis un bruit et Satchi entra dans la cuisine. Il abordait un sourire réconfortant.

Satchi : Je vais t'aider pour le repas.

Lucia : Merci.

On prépara le repas pendant deux bonnes heure et j'appelai pour manger le dîner. Tous le monde se mit à table. On avait fait frites poulet. L'ambiance était tendu a table alors je finissais vite mon assiette et rentra dans la chambre de Law pour dormir. C'était devenu un peu un refuge pour moi. Disons que j'avais pas de chambre et veut pas dormir avec les autres... Oui, d'accord ! Law est un mec mais c'est mon capitaine et c'est pas un pervers ! Quoi ?! Vous l'insultez de panda pervers ! Mais je vais vous tuez ! * poursuis les lecteur *

Et mince, je m'égare encore une fois...

Je disais donc...Enfin non ! Je pensais donc (oui je vais y arriver!) que cette chambre était mon refuge. Sauf que quand Law est en colère se n'est plus un refuge...

Law : Tu fous quoi ici ?

Lucia : Je...

Law : Va-t-en !

Lucia : Je t'ai fais quoi moi ?

Law : Tu...

Lucia : En plus tu ne le sais même pas !

Law : ….

Lucia : Réfléchie un peu pourquoi tu es en colère et après frappe moi !

Voilà ! Je lui avait cloué le bec. Je le voyais réfléchir.

Law : Je crois savoir.

Lucia : Alors ?

Il me prit dans ses bras d'une façon possessive.

Law : Je veux te garder que pour moi et ne pas partager.

Lucia : Que.. ?

Law : Je ne sais pas. Mais je sais pourquoi j'étais en colère.

Mon cœur accéléra. C'est pas une déclaration d'amour ça ? A non. Un déclaration c'est : « Je t'aime ». Trop épuiser par les coup que j'avais reçu, je m'endormis.

Le lendemain

Je me réveillai seule dans le grand lit. Quelqu'un toqua et entra. C'est le capitaine.

Law : Tiens le journal.

Je le pris et regarda avec horreur.

Lucia : Ace...

Law : je suppose que tu vas y aller...

Lucia : Oui !

Je me leva et me brossa les cheveux.

Lucia : Je vais directement a Marineford !

J'attachai mes cheveux en deux nattes qui tombèrent sur mes épaules.

Law : On va arriver à Sabondy dans une heure environs.

Moi : Merci. Donne moi 200 B !

Law : Ne me donne pas d'ordre !

Moi : Pourrai-je avoir 200 B ?

Law : Non.

Moi : Donne ou je vais faire des photos pornos pour gagner de l'argent !

Law : Si tu fais ça je t'enferme pendant 1 mois !

Moi : C'est bon tu as gagné...

Law aborda un sourire satisfait.

Moi : Quel heure il est ?

Law : Onze heure.

Moi : J'ai dormis si longtemps ?!

Law : Tu étais très fatigué...

Moi : L'exécution de Ace est dans 4 jours . Je serai là-bas d'ici là.

Law : Je t'autorise à y aller parce que je sais que tu souhaites éviter sa mort et que c'est ton frère.

Moi : Merci Capt'ain Law.

Law : Sors de cette chambre et va faire tes corver !

J'obéis une fois de plus et nettoie le sous-marin. Une heure plus tard, on est arriver à Sabondy.

Law : Lucia !

Moi : J'arrive.

Je met met à côter de Law.

Law : Tu restes avec moi.

Moi : Oui...

Law : Et tu te tiens tranquille.

Moi : Oui. Tant que t'y es demande moi de changer d'apparence. Je te signal que cet île est le lieu du meurtre.

Il soupira et me donna son nodachi.

Moi : Donne moi des sous il faut que je m'achète des habits.

Law : Alors on y va.

Je désigna la boutique où je voulais aller et on acheta un haut de bikini rayer arc-en-ciel. Dans une autre boutique, j'achetai un short en jean avec un ou deux trou.

Law : Pourquoi t'as acheter un short trouer ?

Moi : Pourquoi t'as acheter un jean tacheter ? T'y connais rien à la mode !

Law : ….

Moi : Vais dans ses toilettes publiques.

Law : Je reste devant la porte.

Je lui donnai son nodachi et allai me changer dans les toilettes. Je mis les habits acheter et rangeai les autres dans un sac. Je sortis et repris le nodachi.

Law : Pas mal...

Moi : Merci.

On allait sur la grande place, l'écran avait déjà été installer.

Moi : Capitaine, je pars demain.

Law : Offre nous un beau spectacle

Moi : Oui.

Law : Et ne fait pas de chose idiote je veux te revoir un 1 morceau !

Moi : A tes ordres !

Nous faisions les courses pendant toute la journée. J'ai assez de vivre et un bateau convenable pour allez à Marineford. Eustass était aussi à Sabondy et Hawkins aussi. Les autres étaient parti pour le nouveau monde sauf l'équipage des chapeau de paille qui a été décimer. Mais en connaissant Luffy, il sera aussi là bas. On fera équipe alors ! La journée se termina et je fit mes adieux à l'équipage.

Satchi : Fait attention à toi Lu-chan !

Moi : T'inquiète Titi-kun

Pinguin : Surtout sauve ton frère !

Moi : Vous inquiéter pas !

Je fis un câlin a Pinguin et Satchi et puis je m'avançai vers le capitaine.

Moi : A plus Capitaine !

Il s'avança vers moi comme si il voulait m'embrasser. Au dernier moment, il dévia sa tête et la posa sur mon épaule. Il me serra dans ses bras.

Law : ***chuchote*** Ne meurt pas d'accord ? Je tiens à te revoir vivante.

Moi : * rougie* Oui. Je suis fière de la marque dans mon dos et je vais leur montrer !

Law : Je suis fière de t'avoir dans mon équipage. Tu étais faiblarde et pleurnicheuse au début...

Moi : Je pleurai pas !

Il rigola.

Law : Il est tant de partir

Moi : Je vous promet de ne pas mourir !

Law : On ne pourra pas t'attendre, rejoint nous sur l'île des hommes poissons après la guerre.

Moi : Oui. Mais je devrait embarquer avec un équipage.

Law : Tu verra ça. Je te donne mon numéros d'escargophone au cas où.

Il me donna son numéro et je prit la mer. Law est bizarre en ce moment. Il se comporte bizarrement avec moi. Mais bon je verrai ça en rentrant !

La mer est calme. Ça me rappelle le début de mon aventure dans se monde. Je ne sait pas quand Kidd part pour le nouveau monde mais si ça se trouve je pourrait m'incruster. Mais on verra ça après la guerre.

Dans deux jours j'arrive là bas. J'avoue que j'ai un peu peur. Je vais voir les grands corsaire en vrai ! Mais je me rend compte que comme au début de l'histoire, je ne sais pas où se trouve cette île !

Blabla :

On ne changera jamais Lucia - -''

Alors vous en penser quoi ?


	19. Chapter 18

Chapitre 18: Toute seule et toujours pommée en mer.

Un jours que je naviguais et que je savais pas où j'allais. Pourquoi je n'ai aucun sens de l'orientation en mer ? J'aurai du écouter Law et étudier la navigation ! Law...Les mots que tu m'as glissé à l'oreille avant de partir, ont ils un autre sens ?

?: Hey toi en bas !  
Moi: Hein ?

Je regardais en l'air. Un genre d'ange avec des ailes noirs volait au dessus de moi et se posa sur mon bateau.

?: Tu es Portagas. ?  
Moi: Oui !  
?: C'est moi qui t'es envoyée dans le monde de One Piece.  
Moi: Ah oui ?  
?: Oui, mais le seule moyen pour que ça fasse discret c'étais le poteau en pleine gueule...  
Moi: Qui es-tu ?  
?: Akari . Je suis un ange de la mort.  
Moi: Un shinigami ?!  
Akari: Enfaîte ce jour là, tu es morte en te prenant le poteau en pleine tête. Quand tu étais petite tu as souhaité de reincarné dan cette dimension alors j'ai exaucé ton souhait.

Je lui sautai dans les bras.

Moi: Merci !  
Akari: Lâche moi !  
Moi: Ah pardon.

Je la lâchai.

Akari: Tu es conne d'aimer ce Trafalgar ! Comme lui il est con.  
Moi: Il est pas con il est même très intelligent !  
Akari: Eustass Kidd au moins, est fort et balèze !  
Moi: Je n'aime pas Law.../  
Akari: Menteuse !  
Moi: Même pas vrai ! /

Akari posa sa main sur mon cœur.

Moi: Hey ! On touche pas au sein des vivant ! En plus les tiens sont plus gros !  
Akari: - -#

Une lumière blanche apparut.

Akari: Moi, je suis sûr que tu aime ce cher Law...

Je rougis et la lumière blanche devint rouge.

Akari: Tu es une mauvaise menteuse. Ton cœur ne me mentiras jamais. Le rouge...la couler de l'amour suicidaire. Couleur de rose et de sang. Oui, un amour sanglant...  
Moi: Co...  
Akari: Je suis un ange de la mort...Au fait, Marine Ford c'est par là endouille ! Tu aurais du l'écouter ton Law !

Lu: *se réveille* C'est quoi se rêve ?

Le temps de me réveiller, je vis une lumière rouge disparaître de mon cœur. Alors ce n'étais pas un rêve ?!  
Je regardais autour de moi et je me trouvais dans un navire de la marine... UN NAVIRE DE LA MARINE ?!

?: Qui es-tu ?

Un homme bleu venait de me parler. C'est Jimbei le grand corserre !

Moi : Tu es Jimbei c'est ça ? Tu étais pas à Impel Down ?  
Jimbei : Luffy m'as aidé à m'évader.  
?: Oneee-saaan !  
Moi : Luffy-chin !

On se jetta dans les bras l'un de l'autre comme quand on était enfant.

Jimbei : * surpris* Alors tu es la sœur de Ace ?!  
Moi : Oui c'est ça !  
Jimbei : Ne va pas à Marine Ford. Voilà le message qu'il voulait que je te dise.  
Moi : Désoler mais c'est trop tard. Tu vois cette marque dans mon dos ?  
Jimbei : Quel est ce pavillon?  
Moi : Celui d'un jeune rookie au nom de Trafalgar Law ! * sourire fière*  
Jimbei : [ Le même sourire que Ace...Il doivent tenir ça de la famille]  
Luffy : Ah oui je me souvient de Traffy ! Shishishi !  
Moi : Luffy, tu vas sauver Ace ?  
Luffy : Oui, on est sur la route de Marine Ford.  
Moi : Je serai de la partie !  
Luffy : Yosh ! On y sera bientôt !

Pulupuluplup ….

Luffy :* décroche * Alo ? Ici Monkey. .  
Equipage : Idiot ! Ne dit pas qui tu es !  
Marine : Luffy au chapeau de paille ! Veuillez vous rendre. Nous n'ouvrerons pas les portes de Marine Ford pour vous laissez passer et l'exécution de Portgas. sera avancer de 1 jour. Bip..Bip  
Moi : Rah les salop ! Ils ont avancer l'exécution !  
Luffy : Pas grave, on arrivera à temps ! Ils nous restent un jour alors.  
Jimbei : On arrivera pil poil.  
?: Tiens, Lucia.  
Moi : Crocodile ?  
Crocodile : Nous nous sommes vu que brièvement la dernière fois.  
Moi : Ouai Smoker m'a fait chier mais mon Capitaine m'a sauver de peu !  
Crocodile : Comment va votre Capitaine ?  
Moi : Il se porte bien merci.  
Crocodile : Par contre, vous vous n'allez pas l'air bien. Vous avez beaucoup de coupure et de bleu sur votre corps.  
Moi : J'ai été désobéissante que voulez vous...

J'avais des cicatrice qui allait bientôt disparaître sur mon corps. Beaucoup au niveau du ventre. Trois bleu s'étaient ajouter à ce niveau là et mes joues portaient encore la trace de sa main.  
Sa main...

Crocodile : Votre capitaine n'est pas un tendre.  
Moi : Sadique sur les bord c'est ce que j'aime chez lui.

Crocodile rigola.

Moi : Et je préférerai être frapper au ventre et en mourir que taché la marque de ma fiérter !  
Equipage : O.O  
Jimbei : [ C'est bien ta sœur Ace..]  
Moi/Luffy : C'est quand que on mange, j'ai faim ! (NDA : Je suis comme ça en vrai!)  
Jimbei : Très bientôt.

Quelque minutes plus tard !

Moi/Luffy : Viande !  
Jimbei : Bonne apétis !

Luffy et moi nous nous battions pour la nourriture. Bien sur mon électricité ne marchais pas sur lui et ça m'énervais!Je savais pas maîtriser le Haki de l'armement...  
Finalement je pus avoir un bon steak un dessert et je m'endormis sur le pont.

Le jour suivant.

Je me réveillai Luffy dormais encore sur moi. Qu'il est mignon quand il dort ! Comme quand on était petit.

Moi : Luffy...Debout Luf-chin !  
Luffy : Mais Onnee-sama, je veux de la viande ! Zzzzz  
/SBAAAAM/  
Luffy : Itaï !

Je me levai et allai dans la cuisine pour manger. Une fois la nourriture dans mon ventre je pris une douche et remis mon haut de bikini avec mon short. Jimbei annonça que on allait bientôt arriver. Effectivement on distinguait déjà la grande battisse. Impressionnant Marine Ford en vrai !  
Le bête au avance et se rapproche de plus en plus de l'endroit convoiter. Ça me change du sous-marin !

Luffy: Un tsunami ! *.*  
Moi: Luffy ! C'est pas le moment d'admirer !  
Luffy: *.*

Le tsunami se glaça et nous étions au sommet de la vague.

Jimbei: Sautons et casson le haut du tsunami !  
Luffy: Yosh !

On sauta du navire et chacun avec nos pouvoir donnons un coup de pied à la partie supérieur de la vague. Mon pied électriser envoya une onde de choc tandis que Luffy effectua un Gom Gom Hache. Crocodile utilisa son fruit aussi et M.1 coupa avec son pied. Le résulta fut que nous tombions avec la glace dans Marine Ford.

Moi: Merde alors ! L'eau se trouve juste en dessous.  
Luffy: Lucia-Onne-chan ! Donne moi la main !

Luffy utilisa son fruit pour attraper ma main.

Moi: Comme ça on restera ensemble.  
Luffy: Shishishi.

Nous entrions en contact avec l'eau salée. Je coulais comme une enclume et m'affaiblissais. Luffy étais déjà dans les pommes mais je ne lâchais pas sa main. Je vis une ombre bleu venir vers nous et je m'évanouie.

-  
Je me réveillai entendant mon nom.

Moi: Jimbei ? C'est toi qui nous as sauvé.

Il hocha la tête affirmativement.

Moi: Merci.  
Jimbei: On doit se dépêcher !

Les combats fesaient rage. Barbe Blanche étais déjà là.

Luffy: Lu-chan ! On y va !  
Lucia: Je suis gonflé à bloc !

Luffy et moi nous élancions dans la bataille et éliminions de simple marine.

Luffy: AAAACCCE ! JE SUIS VENU TE SAUVER !  
Ace: LUFFY ! BAKA VA T'EN !  
Moi: FERME LA IMBÉCILE ! MAINTENANT QUE ON EST LA ON RESTE !  
Ace: PARS LUICIA ! ILS SAVENT ET TE TUERONT !

Je mis K.O plus de marine et Luffy et moi avancions de notre coter. Je pris soin d'éviter les grand corsaire. J'etais à présent au centre de la place et les grand corsaire prenait pars à la bataille. Doflamingo me coupa dans mon élans.

Doflamingo: Alors tu vas essayer de le sauver ? Comme c'est mignon Fufufu.  
Moi: C'est mon grand frère ! Jamais il ne mourra !

Doflamingo essaya de me toucher pour prendre possession de mon corps mais je me transforma en électricité et lui échappa. Je continua de me déplacer sous cette forme. Moins de gens me remarquai. J'approchais de l'échafaudage et Luffy se trouvais en difficultés. Je courus l'aider et repris ma forme normal.

Smoker: Chapeau de Paille ! Je vais t'avoir cette fois-ci !  
Moi: Combien de fois je t'ai dit de ne pas toucher à la famille chasseur blanc ?  
Smoker: L'électricienne. Comme on se retrouve.  
Moi: Pas heureuse de te voir Smoky.  
Smoker: Ne m'appelle pas comme ça !  
Moi: Que veut tu c'est de famille.  
Smoker: La famille de Roger...  
Moi: Et j'en suis fière !

Je détourna mon attention de Smoker pour mettre K.O tous les marines autour de Luffy. Il ne restai que lui et Tashigi. Bien sur j'avais peur. Mais l'adrénaline me fesais oublier cette peur et en ce moment je...m'amusais.

Moi: J'aurai bien papoter mais je dois y aller. On se retrouvera dans le nouveau monde !

À Sabondy:

Law: *regarde l'ecran* Pour nous représenter, elle nous représente !  
Visioescargophone: "Smoker: Je pars pas reviens ici !  
Moi: *fuck* On ne donne pas d'ordre au Heart Pirate !"  
Satchi: *rigole* On dirait toi capitaine !  
Law:...  
Bepo: Captain ?  
Law: On y va.  
Pinguin: Ou ?  
Law: À marineford !  
Satchi/ Pinguin: Mais c'est de la foli !

Blabla : Alors ? Vous en pensez quoi ? Cette fic est mise en pause le temps que j'écrive les autres chapitres de mes autres fiction ^^ Et puis avec la rentré qui arrivent (au non pas la rentrer!) sa va être dur de publier. Pour vous avouez j'ai peur de la 4 ème ! Mais nous sommes encore en vacance alors chapitre à écrire et vous chapitre à lire !


	20. Chapter 19

Hohayo mina ! Voilà la suite ! Et merci pour tout vos encouragement !

Précédemment:

"Bepo: Captain ?  
Law: On y va.  
Pinguin: Où ?  
Law: À marineford !  
Satchi/ Pinguin: Mais c'est de la folie !"

Retour à Marineford :

Smoker: Je...Reviens ici !  
Moi: *fuck* On ne donne pas d'ordre à une Heart Pirate !

Je m'élançais pour continuer mon chemin vers l'échafaud, seulement, Smoker me suivais sous sa forme de fumé. Merde ! Il est trop rapide sous cette forme ! Mais moi aussi je peux jouer à cela ! Je me transforma en électricité et je sema Smoker. Au passage, j'électrocutai quelque marines qui tombèrent au sol. Smoker ne me poursuivait plus alors je repris ma forme d'humaine et vis que Luffy me suivait et que Jimbei le couvrai. Tous le monde c'était mis d'accord pour nous laisser la voie libre. Mihawk tenta de nous arrêter mais un dénommé Vista se jeta sur lui.

Vista: Hey vous deux ! Dépêcher vous et sauvez Ace !  
Luffy: Lucia on y va !  
Moi: Yosh !

On continuai notre chemin et nous étions à présent au pied de l'échafaud. Les pasifista entraient en scène semant le K.O dans les troupes de Barbe Blanche. Un Pacifista essaya de nous tirer dessus.

Pasifista: Monkey. , 300 millions de Berry. Et Portgas. , 165 millions de Berry et considérer comme dangereuse. Cible verrouiller, tire en préparation.

Luffy et moi nous préparons à esquiver mais Hancock apparut devant nous.

Pacifista: Boa Hancock, allié, tire annulé.

Smoker refit surface pour engueuler Hancock.

Smoker: Tu es de quel coté ?  
Hancock: J'aiderai mon amour ! Luffy chéri, va sauver ton frère !

Hancock nous lança la cler et Luffy la rattrapa.

Luffy: Merci Hancock !  
Hancock: Il...Il a dit mon nom ! *mode love*

Smoker tenta de partir mais Hancock se batta contre lui avec son Haki. Ca y'est,on est devant l'échafaud.

Ace: LUCIA ! VA-T-EN !  
Moi: Je t'ai dit de te la fermer !

Je me tournai et montrai mon dos de mon pouce. Mon dos montré en évidence à Ace, je tourna la tête pour le regarder (comme sur l'image ^^).

Moi: TU VOIS CETTE MARQUE ? ET BIEN J'Y TIENS BEAUCOUP ET TU DEVRAI COMPRENDRE PUISQUE TU EN A UNE AUSSI ! ALORS JE JURE,JE JURE QUE PAR L'HONNEUR DE CETTE MARQUE JE TE SAUVERAI !

Ace resta pétrifier de stupeur et versa une larme. J'abordais un sourire extrêmement fière. Oui, fière de faire partie des Heart. Fière d'avoir un capitaine aussi beau...euh nan, aussi fortich que le mien !

A Sabondy :

Un des supernova assistait aussi à la scène. Il regardait Trafalgar quitter la place. Il regardait également l'écran. Il observait " The surgeon of Lighting".

?: Tsss ! Elle ressemble beaucoup trop à ce putin de chirurgien !  
?: Boss ? Pourquoi ça vous énerve ?  
?: c'est bien dommage je la voulais dans mon équipage !  
?: Mais Kidd, c'est une femme !  
Kidd: Et alors Killer ? J'en ai rien a foutre ! Elle est assez puissante et à tué un dragon céleste. Trafalgar ne se rend pas la chance qu'il a de l'avoir dans son équipage.  
?: Boss Kidd, que compter vous faire ?  
Kidd: Heat, on va partir pour le nouveau monde. Mais avant je suis curieux de savoir comment vont se passer les événement.  
Killer: D'après ce que j'ai compris, Portgas. est le fils de Roger et...  
Kidd: Et la jeune docteur est sa soeur et donc la fille de Roger ! C'est une raison de plus pour l'avoir dans l'équipage !  
Killer: Mais Kidd, elle n'acceptera jamais !  
Kidd: Je sais, c'est pour ça que dès qu'il entre dans le nouveau monde, je l'enlèverai et elle intègrera notre équipage de force !

Le supernova ricana cruellement et continua à regarder l'écran. Quand au chirurgien, il était en route pour Marine Ford.

Retour à Marine Ford :

?: Luuffffy ! Sale garnement !

Cette voix ! C'est Garp !

Moi: Luffy ! C'est le vieux !

Luffy: AAh ! Papy ?!

Garps asséna un violent coup à Luffy. Celui ci se trouva enfoncer dans le sol.

Garps: Si tu veux passer, va falloir me vaincre !

Je laissai Luffy derrière pour continuer sais que Luffy va battre son grand père et que Sengoku va ne profiter pour tuer Ace. Mince, je vois déjà les bourreaux lever leur armes !

Luffy: STOOOP ! ARRETER ! NE LE TOUCHER PAS !

Une grande vague de fluide royale se déversa et stopa net les bourreaux. Beaucoup de soldat tombèrent à terre ne restant plus que les plus continua et courra pour escalader l'échafaud. Je le suivis sous ma forme électrique et arriva avant lui. Je decidai de faire face à Sengoku le temps que Luffy libère notre frère.

Moi: Sengoku !

Sengoku: Ah ! Portgas. . Non, je devrai dire, Gold. .

Ces paroles ne m'énervèrent aucunement.

Moi: Si tu essaye de m'énerver, ce n'est pas comme ça que tu y arriveras ! Ace est peut être mon grand frère, mais je suis fière d'être la fille du roi des pirates !

Sengoku: Je vais t'exécuter en même temps que ton frère !

Moi: Ce n'arrivera pas !

Luffy allais mettre la cler dans la serrure quand un marine arriva et lui fit tomber la cler.

Luffy: Mince !

Marine: Tu ne le sauveras pas !

Luffy: Gom Gom...Balette !

Sengoku se transforma en bouda. Il était dit fois plus grand que moi ! Mais ce n'est pas la taille qui compte !Je sais qu'il est bien plus fort que moi mais tant que j'arrive à le retenir je m'en fou ! Il frappa avec son poing que j'esquivais rapidement. Si il y a bien une chose que j'ai travaillé, c'est la vitesse ! Sous ma forme électrique, j'apparaissais en humaine au niveau de son épaule droite et j'envoie une onde électrique qu'il reçoit. Je me réjouis intérieurement mais ma joie disparaît bien vite. Mon onde de choc ne lui a absolument rien fait. Il frappe avec son bras et je suis envoyée loin. Merde ! Je suis revenu au point de départ. En plus je vais tomber à l'eau ! Alors que j'allais toucher l'eau, je sentis quelque chose me sauver. Quand j'ouvris les yeux, je volais ! Je voyais des flammes bleu. Des flammes bleu ?!

?: Ça va, rien de casser ?

Je testai mes articulation et je gémissais de douleur quand je touchai mon bras droit.

Moi: D'après mes testes, tout mon bras droit est facturé.

?: Tu es médecin ?

Moi: Oui, et toi tu es Marco le phénix de la première flotte ?

Marco: Exactement !

Rah ! Il m'a pas loupé ! C'est pire que quand Law me scalpe ! Mon bras droit est casser et pas que l'avant bras ! Tous le bras ! Le sang commence déjà à couler. J'espère que je pourrais quand même sauver Ace...Bien sûr que je pourrais le sauver ! C'est pas une petite fracture qui vas m'en empêcher ! D'autre pirates ont des blessures plus grave que ça et moi je me plain à cause d'une fracture !

Marco: Je te ramène à l'échafaud, enfin en bas de l'échafaud. Chapeau de Paille à libérer Ace.

Moi: Ok. *sourire satisfait*

Marco: On compte sur vous, ramenez le au bateau et après nous nous replions !

Moi: Très bien !

Il me largua au dessus de la scène. Ace enlevai ses menottes et les marines accouraient sur eux. Nii-chan utilisa son pouvoir et tous s'enflama autour de lui. C'était beau à voir ! Moi j'arrivai du ciel et me posa à coter de lui.

Moi: Contente de te revoir Ace !

Ace: Pareil.

Nous battions facilement tous les marines. Nous courons vers le bateau en dégommant tous les marines. Ace utilisait son feu, Luffy ses poing élastiques et moi des balles en électricité. Seulement, Ace sédat à une provocation. Non, ça ne se passera pas commme ça ! Oda ! Je te défie ! Je changerai ton injustice ! Oui, je sauverai celui que tu as tué !

?: Pff ! Barbe Blanche fort ? Ce n'est qu'un battard ! Un fuyard !

Ace: Ne dit pas du mal de Père !

Equipage: Nan Ace ! Ne cède pas ! Laisse il n'en vaut pas la peine !

Ace: Je ne permettrai pas qu'on salisse Père !

Moi: Ace ! Ils ont raison !

Du côter de Barbe Blanche, il était en train de se sacrifier pour son équipage. Séparent Marine Ford en deux, lui d'un côter et l'équipage de l'autre. Il ordonna a ses "fils" de partirent et il obéir. Nous faisions face au terrible Akainu. J'étais paniqué, je ne savais pas comment sauver Ace.

Akainu: Un perdant, voilà ce qu'il est.

Ace: Ferme la et retire ça ! Père est le seul pirate qui a construit cet ère ! Il nous a donné un endroit où vivre ! Je ne te permettrai pas de le salir !

Les deux hommes s'élencèrent l'un sur l'autre. Ace cria de douleur.

Equipage: Ace c'est fait brûler ? Impossible.

Akainu: Mon pouvoir est un ennemis naturel du tien, mon garçon. Maintenant regard attentivement.

Luffy, qui était à bout de force regardait la scène avec peur. J'avais reconnu ce moment. J'avais reconnu ces mots...

Moi: LUFFY ! BARS TOI !

Ace: Luffy !

Luffy restait planter, terrorisé.


	21. Chapter 20

Coucou tous le monde ! Je vous ai bien fait patienté hein ? Oui mais après que l'ancien chapitre 20 soit effacer j'ai perdu courage et décidé de mettre cette fic en pause. Je remercie énormément **trafalgar-fanfiction **qui m'a donné des idée pour ce chapitre, elle a relancé mon imagination !

Comme c'est Noël je vous offre deux chapitre à la suite, je fais le Papa Noël pour vous !

Alors oui cette fiction reprend et je publie un chapitre au moins toute les deux semaines si le cota de commentaire demandé a été rempli. J'ai encore deux chapitres en réserve juste pour vous en informer.

Bon et bien bonne lecture !

Chapitre 20 :

PDV Lucia

Akainu fonçait sur Luffy pour l'achever. Je regardais la scène paniquer. Ace s'interposait entre les deux combattant dans l'esprit de se sacrifier. Je fermais les yeux, ne voulant rien voir de cette scène dramatique.

PDV Externe

Près du drame, une jeune fille assez amochée luminait. La terre se mis à trembler. La jeune fille avait disparut. De l'électriciter crépitais entre Ace et l'amiral de la Marine. Un faille se créa et l'homme magma disparut à l'intérieur. Il tentait désespérement de remonter. Le commandant de la seconde flotte recula un peu entourant son frère des ses bras musclé. Ils venaient d'échappé à la mort par on ne sais quel miracle. Et notre héroïne me diriez vous ? Elle réapparut évanoui près de la mer. Juste au dessus d'elle, deux personnages la regardait. Deux supernovas. Scratchmen Apoo et Basil Hawkins.

Apoo : Quel cacophonie, celle de la guerre !

Basil : Barbe Blanche a peu de chance de s'en sortir d'après mes statistique.

Membre d'équipage : Cap'taine Hawkins ! Que fait-t-on ici ?

Basil : Je veux vérifier si mes cartes disent juste.

Membre d'équipage : Mais elles sont touj...

Basil : Avec des personnalité comme ça je ne suis pas sûr !

Membre d'équipage 2 : La fille de Roger, doit être musicienne n'est ce pas Apoo ?

Apoo : Je ne suis pas si sûr.

Basil : D'après les ondes que je reçoit elle n'a pas l'air d'être sa fille, Apoo.

Apoo : Alors qui est-telle ?

Basil : Une fille pas comme les autres...

La jeune fille couché au pied des deux pirates dormait, enfin était toujours inconsciente.

Son corps avait sans doute atteint la limite. Du côter des supernova, Basil prenait Lucia dans ses bras voulant l'étudier et l'équipage du pirate musicien se trouvèrent une place dans la bataille pour l'observer.

Luffy se faisait porter par Jimbe et Ace suivait. L'impératrice Boa Hancock était désespérer, elle avait peur pour l'état de santer de « son futur époux » et aidait Jimbe à atteindre un bateau. Akainu remontait doucement mais sûrement du ravin qui semblait être creuser par notre chère Lucia. Ivankov surveillait la monté de l'homme magma pour le stopper au moment ou il serait à la surface. Jimbe et Ace continuait à courir approchant la mer de pas à pas. Akainu remontait engagent un combat contre le roi des travelo.

Ivankov sortait les technique les plus secret des New Commer, malheureusement il n'était pas de taille contre l'Amiral magma. La reine se fit brûler par le magma. Le magma brûlant continua sa poursuite contre l'eau. Jimbe sauta du ponton voulant aller dans l'eau

Jimbe : Malédiction, la mer est gelé !

Akainu toucha Jimbe en plein vol. Ace n'avait pas sauter et avait rejoint son équipage. Luffy fut touché lui aussi par le poing d'Akainu même si Jimbe faisait tout son possible pour limiter les dégâts sur le corps de l'homme élastique. L'homme poisson tomba brutalement contre la glace. Il s'accroupie au dessus du corps du garçon au cheveux ébène.

Jimbe : P...Pardonne moi Luffy. Tu as une nouvelle blessure par ma faute..

Ils étaient tous deux épuisés. Akainu jouait le moulin à parole au près de Jimbe quand tout à cou, une lame de sable transperça le Marine.

Jimbe : Crocodile !

Crocodile : si tu veux le protéger, fais mieux que ça !

Quelqu'un les attrapa et les jeta dans les air. Ils atterrirent sur Baggy le clown qui essayait de s'échapper.

Baggy : Bouha ! Mais qu'est ce que c'est ça ?

Homme qui ont lancer : Gné ? Ils se sont arrêtés nette dans les airs !

Ancien prisonnier (qui sont avec Baggy) : Le Capitaine...Il sauve Luffy et Jimbe !

Autre ancien prisonner : Quel génie ! Il fait semblant de s'enfuir pour pouvoir venir au secours du chapeau de paille !

Les hommes de Baggy pleurèrent de joie et d'admiration. Baggy se rendit compte de identité des hommes qu'il portait.

Baggy : Bouha ! Jimbe, chapeau de paille ! Que faites vous ensanglanter dans le ciel ?

Un énorme poing de magma apparut dans le ciel, Baggy esquiva paniquer.

Baggy : Du magama ?!

Baggy accélérait la cadence.

Jimbe : Merci...nous avons besoin de soin au plus vite gros pif.

Baggy : C'est plutôt moi qui a besoin d'aide d'abord ! ….ET NE M'APELLE PAS GROS PIF !

Jimbe s'évanoui.

Baggy : Hey ! Jimbe ! Me dis pas que tu...et bien si ! Et je fais quoi moi ?

Baggy était en pleine panique tandis que Marco et Vista se battaient contre le magma.

?: Confie le moi ! Je suis médecin !

Marine : C'est Trafalgar Law, le jeunot de North Blue !

Marine2 : C'est le capitaine de Portgas. !

L'amiral Kizaru tira sur Baggy qui évita le tir.

Baggy : Mais t'es qui toi ?

Law : Passe le moi et tais toi !

Kizaru s'acharnait sur Baggy qui envoya Jimbe et Luffy sur le sous-marin.

Bart : Capitaine, ou est Lucia ?

Law : Je ne sais pas...

Law cherchait la blonde du regards. Mais il ne la trouva pas.

PDV Lucia

J'ouvris les yeux. Je me trouvais à bord d'un navire en mouvement. Je ne sais pas ou je suis. A priori je suis dans une chambre coucher sur un lit. Je tourne la tête, une petit table et une chaise. Je lève le regards et m'assois rapidement.

Moi : Hawkins ! Que fais-tu là ?

Basil : J'ai terminer de t'étudier. En faite, tu es sur mon navire. Nous avons quitter Marineford il y a peu de temps.

Moi : Fais demi tour ! Mon capitaine m'attends là bas !

Basil : Les cartes indiquent que l'on croisera son chemin. D'ailleurs je dois t'annoncer que tu n'es pas de sa famille.

Moi : De quoi tu parles ?

Basil : Roger...

Moi : Mais Ace... !

Basil : Sa source d'information n'était pas fiable. Les ondes que tu dégages m'indique que...tu n'as pas de famille dans ce monde !

Moi : C...c'est vrai. Mais je pensais être la fille de Roger et...

Basil : Je ne pourrais pas t'aider plus, tu n'appartiens pas à ce monde n'est ce pas ?

Moi : …

Basil : Je vois.

Moi : Alors, quand pourrai-je revoir mon capitaine ?

Basil : Dis moi ou il doit aller à présent.

Moi : L'île des femmes...

Basil : Alors on ira.

PDV Law

Je ne voyais pas Lucia et mes hommes s'inquiètaient.

Bepo : Ou est Lu-chan ?

Satchi : Je ne la vois pas.

Moi : Plonger !

Penguin : Mais !

Moi : obéissez ! On la retrouvera plus tard ! Si ça se trouve elle est déjà partis !

Bart : Bien Capitaine !

Mes hommes obéir et nous plongeons tentant d'échapper à la Marine. Nous nous échappons de peux ! Je commençais les soin de Jimbe et Luffy au chapeau de paille avec l'aide de mon équipage.

Nous remontons à la surface pour profiter de l'air. J'entendis Penguin crier et je montais immédiatement sur le pont. Boa Hancock se tenait là, sur le pont.

Moi : Que faites vous là ?

Hancock : Vous transporter Luffy ?

Moi : C'est exact.

Hancock : Comment va-t-il ?

Derrière elle, des gens encourageait le chapeau de paille. Ils avaient tous un look vestimentaire...étrange pour des hommes.

Moi : Son état c'est satbiliser.

Hancock : Ho ! Je suis si inquiète !

Satchi : Il a de la chance

Penguin : L'impératrice pirate se fait du souci pour lui !

Hancock : Je vous propose de nous suivre jusqu'à l'île des femmes. Luffy sera plus en sécurité là bas vu que le gouvernement le recherche.

Moi : Hm...Très bien .

Hancock : La petite blonde n'est-t-elle pas avec vous ?

Moi : Malheureusement, non.

La grande corsaire remonta à bord du bateau de la marine qu'elle avait emprunter et nous la suivons jusqu'à l'île des femmes.

Moi : Les gars, je vous déconseille de sortir sur le pont.

Je m'étais adosser contre la porte, bougeant ma tête à droite pour éviter une flèche qui me fut lancer.

Amazone : Des hommes !

Mamie Nion : Hancock ! Que fais-tu nion ?

Hancock : Ces hommes sont médecins ! Ils soigneront Luffy !

Mamie Nion : Seul Luffy peut entré sur l'île nion !

Hancock : Je les veux au palais !

Moi : Je doute que votre matériel sois meilleur que le mien.

Hancock : Mamie Nion, on peut bien les installer quelque part !

Mamie Nion : Oui, sur la cote Est nion.

L'impératrice nous expliqua le chemin pour y aller et nous nous y rendons. Nous installons un campement et des amazones nous apportèrent à manger.

PDV Externe

_A Marineford :_

Peut de temps après que Trafalgar Law se soit échapper, l'équipage de Barbe Noir apparut se battent contre Barbe Blanche. L'empereur encaissait avec difficulté les attaques.

Barbe Blanche : Mes fils, partez !

L'équipage se sauvait en courent et en pleurant. Ils n'aimaient pas l'idée d'abandonner le paternel mais ils devaient obéir au dernier ordre de leur Capitaine. Barbe blanche semblait avoir l'avantage sur Teach. Il lui écrasa la tête contre le sol.

Barbe Noir : Abattez le !

L'équipage de Barbe Noir tirait et lançait des armes sur le vieux. Edward Newgate resta debout, fière.

Barbe Blanche : Ce n'est pas toi Teach...qui arrivera au sommet.

Barbe Noir : Hein ?

Barbe Blanche : LE ONE PIECE...EXISTE !

L'empereur mourra debout, fière. Une nouvelle ère commence maintenant. Une ère nouvelle...

_A suivre..._


	22. Chapter 21

Merci pour tout ses commentaires ! Juste pour vous dire que j'ai encore 2 chapitre dans ma réserve et donc le chapitre 24 sera concentré sur ce qu'est devenu Ace et ses amis ! C'est en lisant des commentaires que j'ai remarqué que vous vouliez avoir de ses nouvelles alors le chapitre 24 sera sur lui !

Chapitre 21 :

PDV Lucia

Je me promenais sur le bateau de Basil Hawkins, le magicien. Si on m'aurais dis un jour que je rencontrerai ce mystérieux personnage ! Mais c'est étrange, dans le manga ça ne c'est pas passer comme ça : Aucun supernovas a part Law est apparue. Mais bon, tant qu'il me conduit à l'île des femmes ça me vas. Je ne sais pas ce que vas faire Monkey D Luffy vu que Ace est en vie et est partie avec son équipage. Ace vivant, Barbe Blanche mort. Si ça se trouve Marco va prendre le commandement du Moby Dick...

Je ne sais pas et puis ça me regarde pas. Cette guerre, elle m'a vraiment rendu plus forte ! J'ai utilisé une technique que je ne connaissais pas.

Je me tiens mon bras, il me fais encore mal. C'est vrai que l'on ne m'a pas loupé !

Homme : Mlle Portgas ! Le capitaine vous demande !

Moi : Ou est sa cabine déjà ?

Homme : Hahahah ! Le capitaine l'avais prédit ! Elle se trouve...

Il m'expliquait le chemin et je m'y rendis. Je n'ai jamais particulièrement idolâtré ce supernova mais là, il me tape sur le système à tout prédire ! Vu que sais tout le sais sûrement il doit s'en amuser ! S'amuser de quoi ? De ma colère !

Bien que ça m'énerve quelque peu, je suis rassuré, rassuré que Ace soit vivant. C'est l'un de mes personnages préférer. Mais Basil m'a...perturbé. Je ne sais pas du tout d'où je viens. Ace me dit que je suis sa sœur et lui il me dit que je n'ai aucun lien avec le roi des pirates ! Mais pourquoi suis-je là ? J'appartiens au monde réelle. Il faut donc que j'y retourne.

Hawkins : Rentre.

J'obéis.

Hawkins : Assis toi, je sais ce qui te tourmente.

Mon expression exprimait l'agacement. Il en riait. Un homme rentrait dans la cabine, sûrement leur médecin, il me regardait et commençait à me soigner. Je le laissait faire et j'écoutais le maître des lieux.

Hawkins : Tu ne fais pas parti de notre monde, si il y a une personne qui peux te comprendre, c'est bien moi.

Il consultait les cartes.

Hawkins : L'amour, le doute et …..le...

Moi : Alors ?

Hawkins : La dernière carte est floue.

Moi : Comment ça ?

Hawkins : C'est un mélange : La mort, le retour et le temps.

Moi : Le temps ?!

Hawkins : Je ne peux t'en dire plus. Au faite, ton nodashi c'est perdu dans la bataille.

Moi : C'est pas grave...J'y tenais pas.

Le médecin de l'équipage termina de me soigner et sortis. Je défis tout ce qu'il avait fait et le refis. JE crois que le capitaine m'a filé une de ces habitudes.

Hawkins : On est près de la cote de l'île des femmes. Je te donne une barque, nous on va continuer notre chemin.

Il me conduit jusqu'à la fameuse barque. Je sautais dedans, pris les rames et partis sans dire au revoir. Le capitaine me refile trop ses sales habitudes ! D'ailleurs dès que je rentre, je décide de lui obéir au doigt et à l'œil !

Je rame, rame jusqu'à arriver à l'entrer principal de l'île. Des femmes braquent leur arc sur moi.

Femme : Qui es-tu ?

Moi : Je fais partis des Heart Pirate !

Pour leur prouver, je leur fesais dos montrant fièrement mon tatouage.

Femme_1 : Mais c'est... !

Femme_2 : Le même symbole que ….

Femme_3 : Le pirate qui soigne Luffy !

Moi : Vu que je suis une femme, je devrais être autorisé à entrer sur votre île.

Femme_1 : C'est vrai...

Moi : Vous pourriez m'emmenez jusqu'à Monkey D Luffy ?

Femme_2 : Tu peux accoster. On va te conduire.

J'accrochais ma petite barque au ponton du port et mis pied à terre.

Femme_1 : Je m'appelle Alexendra

Femme_2 : Et moi Niya, je suis sa petite sœur.

Moi : Portgas D Lucia, je suis une Heart pirate, enchanter.

Niya : Alors tu navigue sur les mers ?

Moi : Oui ! Mon capitaine sera le roi des pirate !

Alexandra : Viens, on va te conduire jusqu'à lui et Luffy.

Je suivais les deux amazones e je reconnus l'endroit ou mes compagnons avaient établi le campement. Le capitaine était nonchalamment assit contre un arbre, Bepo dormant sur ses genoux. Pinguin et Satchi accoururent vers nous en voyant les deux amazones.

Pinguin : L...

Satchi : Lu-chan !

Moi : Je suis de retour !

Mes deux amis m'enlacèrent de joi en me disant des : ''Tu nous as manqué !'' ''Heureux que tu sois vivante !'' …...

Alexandra : On reppassera plus tard pour le repas !

Niya : A plus tard Mlle Lucia !

Les deux amazones s'en allèrent . Le captaine se levit avec un de ses habituelles sourire.

Moi : Capitaine...

Law : Tu étais passer où ?

Moi : Ce satané de magicien !

Law : ….

Je ne sais pas si il était heureux de me revoir ou si il était inquiet. Avec Trafalgar Law, c'est dur de le savoir !

Law : Qui t'as soigné ?

Moi : Leur médecin de bord et j'ai finalement essayé d'arrangé ça.

Law : Tu as encore beaucoup à apprendre...

Moi : J 'ai une fracture tout au long du bras droit, quelque hématome, des blessure au niveau des cotes et je crois que c'est tous.

Law : Du repos.

Moi : Comment va Luffy ?

Law : Son état est stable.

Moi : Et Jimbe ?

Law : Il se promène dans la fôret... Suis moi à l'infirmerie je vais amélioré ce... enfin je ne pense même pas que l'on pourrait appeler ça un travail !

Toujours aussi sarcastique. Ca fais plaisir à voir mais pas à entendre.

Moi : Merci pour le compliment !

Law : Mais de rien !

Satchi : * chuchote * Tu as vu, ils sont à peine de nouveau ensemble qu'il se dispiute déjà !

Pinguin : *chuchote * Je suis sûr que le Capitaine est amoureux !

Satchi : *chuchote * Il ne veux juste pas l'avouer !

Law : Qu'est ce que vous vous dites là bas ?

Satchi et Pinguin (appeuré) : M...Mais rien du tout !

Law : Je vous ai à l'œil !

Je rigolais doucement. Je suis enfin de retour chez moi ! Je suivais sagement le capitaine jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Il inspectait mon corps et le soignait. Je ne contredisais rien et restais assis jusqu'à qu'il a fini.

Law : Voilà. Evite de trop bouger et repose toi.

Moi : J'ai quand même le droit de me balader ?

Law : Oui...

Moi : Alors à tes ordres !

Law : Depuis quand tu obéis ?

Moi : Depuis que j'ai décider de t'obéir.

Il sourit narquoisement.

Law : Vraiment ?

Moi : C'est pas drôle !

Law : Mais je ne ris pas !

Et pourtant si tu voyais ton visage ! Une expression de grand amusement ! Tu ne peux t'empêcher de te moquer de moi !

Je pris une mine renfrogné et son sourire augmentait.

Moi : Bon c'est vrai tu m'as un peu manqué !

Law : …

Il avait pas besoin de parler, son expression me suffisait. Satisfait. Satisfait que je lui attribue de l'importance.

Law : Je suis content...

Moi : Content de quoi ?

Law : Tu n'as pas sali notre honneur...

Moi : C'est vrai que j'en ai peux être fais un peu trop quand je suis entré en scène.

Il ria sarcastiquement.

Law : Quand on sera dans le nouveau monde, fait attention a Eustass Kidd, tu es sa convoitise.

Moi : Tu le laisseras pas faire n'est ce pas ?

Law : Tu es ma nakama.

Je regardais Luffy. Il va falloir que je lui trouve une raison, une raison de s'entraîner pendant deux ans. J'ai changer l'histoire et maintenant je dois assumer. Remettre le personnage de l'histoire dans le droit chemin.

Law : Au faite Lucia.

Moi : Hum ?

Law : Je souhaite que tu prennes le rôle de cuisinière avec Jean Bart.

Moi : En quel honneur ?

Law : J'aime bien ta cuisine c'est tout.

Alors cette phrase la il à eu du mal à la sortir ! Il c'est blesser dans son ego !

Moi : Merci Cap'taine !

Il ne dit rien et sortit de cette pièce. Je m'allongeai sur le deuxième lit et m'endormis profondément.

PDV Law

Elle est enfin revenu. En un morceau...Dommage ça aurait été amusant de disséqué son beau corps qui semble parfais et éparpiller les morceaux un peu partout ! Parfais ? Beau ? Je recommence à divaguer ! Je n'ai plus aucun pouvoir sur mes penser et ça m'énerve ! Si je ne contrôle pas mes pensé, bientôt se sera les gestes ! Et bizarrement à chaque fois que je la vois, je ne peu m'empêcher à cette nuit. Ou elle avait attraper froid et...j'ai du partager mon lit ….

Cette penser me fait frémir. Il faut vraiment que j'arrête ! J'aurais bien sauter à l'eau pour me détendre mais...j'aurais couler.

Je m'installais dans ma chambre et continuais ma lecture.

PDV Penguin

Je me trouvais assis avec Satchi. On discutait de Lu-chan et du Capitaine. Il va vraiment falloir que l'on leur donne un coup de pouce ! Le capitaine est vraiment coincé avec les femmes et...il n'a aucun tact.

On évite d'en parler car la dernière fois, ses paroles nous on un peu...choqué ?

**Flash Back- North Blue**

PDV Externe

Une bande de pirates buvaient joyeusement dans une taverne remplie de monde. Dans cette taverne se trouvait si bien des pirates que des prostitué ou encore des simple civile. Cette endroit puait l'alcool. Mais intéressons nous plutôt à un pirate en particulier : Trafalgar Law. Ce jeune esquimaux venait de quitter son île et de commencer son voyage sur North Blue. Il comptait bien aller plus loin que North Blue croyez moi ! Son ambition ? Devenir le roi des pirates, comme beaucoup de pirates depuis la mort de Gold Roger. Il était assit nonchalamment à une table avec deux, trois personnes. Un ours (rien de plus normal dans cette région) et deux hommes. Les deux hommes se levèrent et s'éloignèrent du capitaine pour s'approcher de joli jeune femmes. L'ours, restait fidèlement assis à coter du jeune homme. Jeune homme qui semblait s'ennuyer mais s'amuser des râteaux que se prenait ses deux compagnons !

Un des deux hommes revint s'asseoir. Il portait un bonnet/casquette verte et des lunettes noir. Il possédait des cheveux blond.

Homme_1 : Pff ! Capitaine, vous voulez pas tentez votre chance ? Tellement de femmes, il devrait y en avoir une à votre goût !

Trafalgar Law : Non merci Satchi, ce genre de divertissement ne m'intérresse pas. Par contre, ce serai amusant de la voir hurler de douleur, son sang coulant des plaies que je lui infligerai...

Satchi frissonnait d'horreur. Il détestait quand son capitaine partait dans ses délires de psychopathes. Quand au capitaine, il abordait un sourire de...psychopathes. Trafalgar était médecin, le corps humain le fascinait. Enfin ce qu'il le fascinait c'est surtout de voir la douleur sur les visages de ces cobayes ! Mais quand il le fallait il faisait son boulot de médecin. Après un petit moment, Satchi osa poser la question qu'il lui brûlait les lèvres.

Satchi : Mais, Capitaine, vous êtes jamais tomber amoureux ?

Trafalgar Law : Amoureux ?

Le capitaine se mordait la lèvre.

Trafalgar Law : L'amour ne sert à rien ! Il te fais souffrir et te rend faible !

Sur ces mots, il sortait de la taverne. Depuis ce jour, Satchi et Penguin ne parlèrent plus jamais de ce sujet. Il y avait des chose que les compagnons ignoraient encore sur leur Capitaine. Beaucoup de chose...

_A suivre..._

Blabla : Chapitre plus long que le précédent, j'avais beaucoup de chose a dire ! Vous vous demandez sûrement ce qu'il lui est arrivé ? Et bien ça, ce sera sûrement dans de prochain chapitre ! By !


End file.
